Entre Perdas e Ganhos
by Dandy Fairy Lily
Summary: A vida nos faz perder, mas também nos faz ganhar. E Hermione Granger descobre que o que parecia ser apenas mais um problema em meio a tantos, era na verdade a solução para todos eles.
1. Trailer

**Entre Perdas e Ganhos**

_Trailer_

Tão radiante quanto ela, _Ron_ _Weasley_ a esperava. Os cabelos ruivos revoltos, os olhos azuis inquietos, as mãos dentro dos bolsos do elegante smoking. Daria tudo para estar no lugar de Gabrielle naquele momento, receber aquele mesmo intenso olhar apaixonado, os sorrisos...

_A vida pode nos tirar tudo pelo qual respiramos_

Mas, como se suas expectativas pudessem desmoronar _ainda_ mais em um único dia, a pessoa que Hermione Granger viu adentrar a sala de reuniões acompanhada de Jack não pôde despertar nela algo além de terror. E descrença. E mais algumas outras sensações que ela não conseguia decifrar no momento.

_E, ainda, nos surpreender com o inesperado_

Ele tinha as mãos enfiadas nos bolsos, e seus olhos metálicos não conseguiam se decidir por fitar o casal que dançava, apaixonado, ou o outro, no qual a jovem mulher mais chorava do que dançava. Meneou a cabeça, e suspirou. Por mais que tivessem seus problemas em Hogwarts, agora eram adultos, e nada lhe parecia mais injusto naquele momento do que aquele contraste.

_Pode até parecer que está nos trazendo mais problemas_

- Não está arrumada demais para uma reunião? – Uma voz vinda da sala despertou-a de suas atividades, fazendo com que desse um pequeno pulinho de susto. Virou-se, e se deparou com Draco Malfoy ainda na sala de seu apartamento.

_Mas como saber se o 'problema' não é a solução?_

- Trouxe alguém? – Ele perguntou, ansioso. Hermione sorriu nervosamente, sabendo que seu péssimo disfarce jamais seria notado pelo ruivo a sua frente.

- Sim, mas ele vai demorar um pouco mais. – _Ou pode nem aparecer_, completou mentalmente, _a não ser que amigos imaginários se materializem essa noite.._

Sua linha de raciocínio se perdeu quando sentiu uma mão tocando sua cintura, enlaçando-a possessivamente.

- Desculpe o atraso, _amor_.

_**Entre Perdas e Ganhos**_

em breve

* * *

N/A: Mais uma fanfic! Essa será capitulada, mas escreverei ela inteira antes de postar. Já aviso que tenho até o capítulo 4, mas preciso escrever mais.

E aliás, estou IGNORANDO _Deathly Hallows_.


	2. 1: You don't know me

**Entre Perdas e Ganhos**

Capítulo 1:

_You__ don't know me_

(Você não me conhece)

Suas mãos envolvidas pelo tecido suave das luvas contorciam-se nervosamente em seu colo. Tentou respirar profundamente para acalmar-se, mas tudo que conseguiu foi uma quase intoxicação pelo perfume forte de lírios que se espalhava rapidamente pelo local. Estava sentada muito perto de um dos arranjos florais, notou. Abaixou novamente os olhos cor-de-mel para as mãos, e entrelaçou-as, fazendo, finalmente, com que ficassem imóveis. Nunca havia estado nervosa dessa forma desde que... bem, pensando melhor, aquele estado de nervosismo era praticamente normal para ela desde que soubera do noivado do amigo. E isso ocorrera há aproximadamente dois meses. Não era para menos que, desde então, passara a ouvir comentários sobre como estava mais magra, e como sempre parecia haver a sombra das olheiras sob seus olhos.

Balançou levemente a cabeça de um lado para o outro, tentando, mais uma vez, espantar a ansiedade. A pesada franja que cobria sua testa dançou suavemente com o movimento, mas a jovem a ajeitou rapidamente com a ponta dos dedos. Abriu a pequena bolsa que trazia consigo, e retirou de dentro desta um mínimo espelho redondo. Mirou o próprio reflexo, imaginando como a maquiagem era uma invenção trouxa valiosa. As olheiras haviam desaparecido completamente graças à aplicação de corretivo, e seus olhos estavam impecavelmente maquiados com uma sombra clara de tom perolado, e muitas camadas de rímel engrossavam e curvavam seus cílios. As bochechas pareciam naturalmente rosadas pelo blush pêssego, e apenas um brilho transparente enfeitava seus lábios. Infelizmente, no entanto, a maquiagem não podia disfarçar a opacidade de seu olhar, nem a falsidade em seu sorriso.

Fechou o pequeno espelho e guardou-o novamente na bolsa de mão, enquanto via todos se levantarem, e acompanhou-os. _É agora._

Todos os pescoços viraram-se para trás, e então Hermione soube que, a partir dali, não poderia fazer mais nada senão fingir uma felicidade que sabia não possuir. Avistou-a aproximar-se em seu lindo vestido branco, cujo tecido leve e reluzente moldava-se ao corpo a cada passo dado pela jovem. Seus cabelos lisos e louros estavam soltos, atingindo a altura de sua cintura. Gabrielle Delacour não precisava de qualquer adorno; os profundos e intensos olhos azuis e a aparência de boneca já transformavam-na na noiva perfeita. Hermione suspirou, notando o quão radiante a jovem parecia estar. A cada passo, sentia o próprio fôlego esvair-se.

E então, ela finalmente _o_ alcançou. Tão radiante quanto ela, _Ron Weasley_ a esperava. Os cabelos ruivos revoltos, os olhos azuis inquietos, as mãos dentro dos bolsos do elegante smoking. Daria tudo para estar no lugar de Gabrielle naquele momento, receber aquele mesmo intenso olhar apaixonado, os sorrisos... Despertou de seu pequeno e secreto devaneio agridoce quando todos se sentaram para o início da cerimônia.

Ginny e Harry, padrinhos de Ron, fitavam o casal com carinho. Ele a havia convidado para ser sua madrinha, mas Hermione conseguira se desvencilhar da tarefa alegando que Ginny ficaria muito chateada se não pudesse ser a madrinha do próprio irmão. E, como sempre, Ron falhara na percepção de quais eram seus verdadeiros motivos. Sorriu amargamente, e sentiu dois pares de olhos preocupados sobre si. Mirou o casal de amigos, e assentiu levemente com a cabeça, indicando que ficaria bem. Se ao menos _ela_ pudesse ter a mesma certeza...

(fim da cena)

A música animada espalhava-se pelo ar, trazendo muitos convidados para o centro da pista. Os noivos estavam separados, recebendo cumprimentos dos amigos. Um quarteto de garotas louras e esbeltas rodeava Gabrielle, soltando risinhos enquanto conversavam animadamente. Ron era rodeado por outros amigos, alguns dos tempos de Hogwarts como Neville e Luna, e outros colegas do Chudley Cannons. Hermione não pôde deixar de notar que ele lançava olhares à jovem esposa a todo momento, os quais eram prontamente correspondidos por ela. Suspirou.

- Hey... Mi... – Ginny começou, colocando uma das mãos sobre o ombro da amiga. Hermione fitou-a, e forçou mais um sorriso. – Tudo bem?

Ela fitou demoradamente a taça de champanhe a sua frente, ponderando as palavras que diria. Não estava bem, e aquilo estava mais do que óbvio, mas ela não podia se deixar abater. _Ainda_ era melhor amiga de Ron, _deveria_ estar muito feliz por ele. Apanhou a taça e virou seu conteúdo na garganta de uma vez.

- Claro. – Respondeu, fitando-a nos olhos. – O único problema é que minha taça já está vazia!

Ginny sorriu, colocando uma mecha do sedoso cabelo ruivo atrás da orelha. Sabia que Hermione fingia muito mal, e que seu _fino_ disfarce se desmancharia quanto mais bêbada a amiga estivesse. Decidida, esvaziou também a própria taça, e acenou para o primeiro garçom que passou por perto, pedindo por mais champanhe.

- _Mas o que é que você está fazendo?_ – sussurrou Harry a seu ouvido. – _acha que embebedá-la vai ajudar em alguma coisa?!_

- _Se a bebida pelo menos tirar essa expressão de velório dela, vai._ – Harry apenas suspirou. Ginny era teimosa, mas se acreditava que podia ajudar Hermione, então até poderia concordar com ela. Quando o garçom se aproximou, viu Ginny e Hermione apanharem uma taça cada uma. Hermione esvaziou a sua em apenas alguns instantes, enquanto Ginny levava a taça à boca e a recolocava na mesa, sem sorver gole algum. Notando que era observada, a ruiva rapidamente fitou o namorado e deu uma piscadela. _Essa não..._

(fim da cena)

Em uma mesa um pouco mais afastada, um jovem estava sentado, agitando tediosamente o copo contendo firewhisky em suas mãos. Uma garota, provavelmente uma das primas veela de Fleur e Gabrielle, o acompanhava. Mas ele sequer olhava para ela, enquanto fitava a pista onde parte dos convidados dançava e cumprimentava os noivos. Seus olhos cinzentos então voltaram-se para uma outra mesa, ocupada por apenas três pessoas, e o contraste ficou óbvio. Ali havia insegurança, tristeza, dor. E apenas algumas mesas adiante, na pista, podia ver uma explosão de alegria. Baixou os olhos para o copo, e agitou-o novamente, fazendo os cubos de gelo estalarem.

Viu o garçom aproximar-se _daquela_ mesa mais uma vez, servindo seus ocupantes com mais uma rodada de taças de champanhe. Balançou levemente a cabeça de um lado para o outro, em desaprovação. Já podia prever que, dali algum tempo, haveria algum escândalo causado por excesso de álcool.

- O que foi? – A garota perguntou em um sotaque francês carregado, enquanto jogava para trás as ondas sedosas de seus cabelos. Ele ainda não a fitava.

- Hm.. Não quer pegar mais um desses para mim? – E indicou o próprio copo, que já estava quase vazio.

- _Oui__!_ – Ela levantou-se e ajeitou o vestido rosa-bebê justíssimo, e afastou-se da mesa.

- _Draco__, Draco... o que você está fazendo aqui com essa veela? _– Perguntou para si mesmo, enquanto exibia nos lábios finos um sorriso debochado. Terminou de esvaziar seu copo, e levou os braços para trás, cruzando-os atrás da cabeça. A verdade é que, desde o fim da guerra, fazia muitas coisas que condenaria na época da escola. Quando imaginaria que estaria presente no casamento de um Weasley por ter sido convidado? Agora trabalhava com Potter, outros Weasleys e Granger no Ministério, não eram amigos, mas colegas de trabalho que se respeitavam.

Deixando esses pensamentos de lado, lembrou-se que logo sua _acompanhante_ voltaria, e ficaria pendurada em seu braço como estivera há pouco. Achou melhor afastar-se um pouco da mesa, e levantou-se.

(fim da cena)

Harry observou boquiaberto o número de taças vazias que povoavam a mesa em que se encontravam. Notou, entretanto, que Ginny ainda fingia beber da mesma taça de uma hora atrás.

- Acho que preciso ir até o banheiro retocar a maquiagem.. – Hermione começou, enquanto se levantava. Percebeu que algo não estava normal com seus pés, então descalçou as sandálias prateadas de salto. As luvas jaziam penduradas em uma cadeira desde a terceira ou quarta taça de champanhe.

- Quer que eu vá junto? – Ginny ofereceu, fazendo menção de se levantar também. Hermione sorriu fracamente para ela, enquanto apanhava a pequena bolsa lilás, da mesma cor de seu vestido.

- Não precisa, estou bem. Obrigada! – E então piscou para a amiga. – Pode ficar aí namorando um pouquinho, sem a Hermione 'vela' para atrapalhar.

E então se afastou da mesa, sendo ainda observada por Ginny. A ruiva passou a mão pelo vestido de seda cor de vinho, e deixou a cabeça tombar delicadamente para o lado, suspirando.

- Pelo menos ela não está a ponto de chorar agora, Harry.. – Ponderou, sentando-se novamente. Harry a abraçou. – Ou eu espero que não esteja.

(fim da cena)

Hermione desviou das diversas mesas a caminho do banheiro. Quase todos os convidados estavam na pista, então tudo que podia ver eram mesas redondas e vazias, cobertas por uma toalha branca e enfeitadas por arranjos florais que flutuavam, espalhando seu perfume. Já podia imaginar que fosse algo próximo das duas da manhã, a julgar pelo céu escuro pontilhado de estrelas, e pelas velas acesas que também flutuavam. Parou por um instante, segurando a barra do vestido, que começava a arrastar no chão.

Quando finalmente alcançou o banheiro, atirou a pequena bolsa sobre uma mesinha que havia ao lado da pia, e sentou-se no sofá carmim. Levou as mãos ao rosto, e massageou levemente as têmporas. Sentiu o corpo todo contrair-se no que imaginou ser o início de um soluço, mas conseguiu prender a respiração a tempo de evitá-lo. Segurou suas lágrimas durante o dia todo, ajudando a arrumar a noiva, sorrindo para todos, parabenizando o _amigo_... A palavra rebateu, traiçoeira, em sua mente, fazendo com que uma nova onda de soluços tentasse acometê-la. Hermione respirou fundo, apertando os olhos, e engoliu-os, apesar do nó que já estava em sua garganta havia dois meses. Quando voltou a abrir os olhos, decidiu que não podia ser vista daquela forma por ninguém, e levantou-se.

Na parede à sua direita havia um espelho de corpo inteiro, então resolveu analisar seu reflexo. Os cabelos ainda estavam impecavelmente presos e terminavam em pequenos cachos, como num coque. A franja espessa cobria sua testa, e a maquiagem ainda estava intocada. Passou a língua pelos lábios delicadamente, e tombou levemente a cabeça para o lado. Seu vestido lilás era um belo tomara-que-caia de um tecido opaco muito bonito, e descia praticamente reto até os pés agora descalços. Uma fita em lilás um pouco mais claro e reluzente contornava seu corpo logo abaixo do busto, dando elegância à produção. E apesar dos olhos piscarem com pesar, e do lábio inferior tremer ocasionalmente pela proximidade de um soluço contido, Hermione Granger jamais havia se visto tão bonita em toda a sua vida.

Apanhando novamente a pequena bolsa, saiu do banheiro, dando uma última visualizada em seu reflexo no espelho, como se ele pudesse dizer alguma coisa que a deixasse mais forte.

(fim da cena)

- Agora quero que todos os casais se juntem aos noivos na pista de dança para uma música lenta especial! – A cantora anunciou, fazendo com que Ron enlaçasse Gabrielle pela cintura e a puxasse para o meio da pista.

Muitas pessoas voltaram para suas mesas, e uma melodia doce teve início com as primeiras notas de um piano.

_Mmmm__..._

Gabrielle passou os braços ao redor do pescoço do marido, enquanto este a segurava carinhosamente pela cintura. Não desviavam seu olhar, e ambos sorriam.

Logo, Fleur e Bill juntaram-se a eles e também começaram a dançar.

_Você me dá sua mão_

_E então me diz 'olá'_

_Eu não posso nem respirar_

_Meu coração está batendo tanto..._

Hermione acabava de desviar da última mesa, cambaleando um pouco por causa da champanhe, e aquelas notas encheram seus ouvidos. Alcançou a mesa onde Harry e Ginny ainda estavam sentados a passos cada vez mais lentos, e deixou o peso do corpo repousar na superfície fria de uma coluna de pedra ao lado da mesa. As notas doces faziam com que seu corpo desejasse ser abraçado, amparado... Mas tudo o que sentia era o calafrio que o contato entre sua pele e a pedra proporcionava. Seus olhos cor-de-mel estavam fixos no casal de noivos que dançava, como se cada passo que dessem, o fizessem sobre seu coração. E pela primeira vez naquele dia, sentiu seus olhos arderem, e esqueceu de apertá-los.

Alguns casais já haviam se juntado aos noivos e padrinhos da noiva na pista, e tudo que Hermione podia ver era uma imagem embaçada, alguns focos de luz ao fundo e um borrão branco dançando junto de um negro. Aquilo era prova suficiente de que seus olhos haviam, finalmente, se enchido de lágrimas.

_E qualquer um pode dizer_

_Você pensa que me conhece bem_

_Mas você não me conhece..._

_Mmm..._

Harry e Ginny já fitavam Hermione, imaginando o que podiam fazer para que ela se sentisse melhor. Harry, então, levantou-se, dando uma rápida piscadela para Ginny, que entendeu.

Ele parou na frente da amiga, e estendeu a mão.

- O... que.. – Ela começou, confusa. Levou uma das mãos até o rosto e descobriu que dois filetes de lágrimas escorriam por suas bochechas. Harry não demorou a apanhar a mão dela.

- Vem. – Disse, puxando uma Hermione desorientada para o meio da pista.

Ele envolveu-a pela cintura, deixando que a amiga escondesse o rosto na curva de seu pescoço. A música continuava calma, e Harry se limitava a dar apenas um passo para cada lado, acompanhando aproximadamente o ritmo. Encostou a bochecha no topo da cabeça de Hermione, enquanto pensava em algo para dizer.

- Ah... Harry... Desculpe.. – Começou, enquanto o amigo podia sentir que seu corpo frágil tremia a cada soluço abafado. Segurou-a mais firmemente.

- Você não sabe o quanto é uma amiga valiosa. – Declarou, sorrindo levemente. – Você veio a essa festa, e esteve disfarçando até agora o quanto está triste. Eu não conseguiria ter essa força.

Ele sentiu Hermione sorrir, enquanto ainda tentava controlar os soluços.

_Não, você não conhece a garota_

_Que sonha com você à noite_

_Deseja beijar seus lábios_

_Deseja te abraçar forte_

Hermione sentiu o corpo todo contrair-se quando ouviu os versos, e uma nova onda de lágrimas preencheu seus olhos, não demorando a fazer o mesmo caminho por suas bochechas.

- Escuta.. – Harry começou. – Você sabe que ele nunca percebeu nada, e nem está percebendo nada agora, então fique tranqüila...

Ela assentiu com a cabeça, e Harry sabia que, naquele momento, a amiga mordia firmemente os lábios temendo que mais soluços pudessem escapar. Levou uma das mãos aos cabelos de Hermione, afagando-os.

Encostado a uma outra coluna de pedra, algumas mesas distante daquela onde Ginny ainda estava sentada, Draco Malfoy observava tudo. A camisa negra detalhada com risca de giz fazia um belo conjunto com a calça social e sapatos também negros, contrastando com a pele clara do rapaz. Ele tinha as mãos enfiadas nos bolsos, e seus olhos metálicos não conseguiam se decidir por fitar o casal que dançava, apaixonado, ou o outro, no qual a jovem mulher mais chorava do que dançava. Meneou a cabeça, e suspirou. Por mais que tivessem seus problemas em Hogwarts, agora eram adultos, e nada lhe parecia mais injusto naquele momento do que aquele contraste.

_Oh eu sou só uma amiga_

_Isso é tudo que sempre fui_

_Porque você não me conhece..._

_Mmm..._

- Potter. – Uma voz cansada se fez ouvir, e Harry fitou seu dono. – Dê um jeito de se livrar dessa música, eu fico com ela.

Os olhos verdes arregalaram-se com a surpresa, e então eles pararam de dançar. Hermione parecia adormecida, ou numa espécie de torpor.

- Estou falando sério, quem foi o _imbecil_ que escolheu essa maldita música? Deixe-a comigo, e dê um jeito nisso. – _Por favor_, quase sentiu seus lábios completarem. Harry pareceu compreender a urgência que ele exibia no olhar, e entregou, ainda receoso, Hermione nos braços de Malfoy.

- Certo... Eu vou... vou dar um jeito de acabar com isso. – Saiu, decidido, na direção do palco.

Draco apenas segurou a jovem pela cintura, no início, mas assim que sentiu seu corpo tremer devido aos soluços, achou melhor passar um pouco mais de segurança, e a abraçou. Instantes depois, sentiu o tecido de sua camisa grudar na pele, molhado. Levou uma das mãos até os cabelos dela, como havia acabado de ver Harry fazer, enquanto a outra mão segurava-a firmemente pela cintura, puxando-a para perto.

- Granger...? – chamou baixinho, incerto se a jovem o ouvia ou não.

_Eu nunca soube o que é fazer amor_

_Mesmo que meu coração doa de amor..._

Sentiu, mais uma vez, o frágil corpo em seus braços tremer com os soluços, e teve certeza que aquela música não estava fazendo nada bem. _Nem a música nem a champanhe..._

- Não é o Harry... não é? – ela perguntou, enquanto fungava. Draco soltou o ar que estivera prendendo em seus pulmões, em alívio. Temera que, quando descobrisse que ele não era Potter, ela chorasse ainda mais, ou fizesse algum tipo de confusão. _Não pela confusão em si,_ pensou, _mas ela está todo esse tempo tentando manter as aparências..._

- Não. Mas ele já está providenciando que você fique...hm.. melhor. – Não sabia o que dizer, nunca havia confortado uma garota antes, muito menos _aquela_ garota. Sentiu-a assentir com a cabeça, e enterrar mais o rosto na curva de seu pescoço. E então não sentiu mais seu corpo estremecer.

_Assustada e tímida_

_Deixei minha chance escapar_

_Chance de você me amar também..._

_Mmm..._

Ginny observava tudo da mesa, com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios. Não podia sequer imaginar que Malfoy possuía um lado sensível o suficiente para notar a tristeza de sua amiga, e tentar confortá-la. Apesar de adultos, eles ainda possuíam, em algum lugar, algum traço daquelas crianças que se odiavam tanto.

Draco dava pequenos passos de um lado para o outro, lentamente, embalando Hermione em seus braços. Já podia sentir que a jovem adormecera.

Enquanto isso, viu Potter aproximar-se receosamente do jovem casal Weasley, conversando algo rapidamente com a noiva. Ela sorriu, compreensiva, e assentiu com a cabeça. Harry, então, dirigiu-se até o palco, desviando dos outros casais que dançavam, alcançando um dos responsáveis pela banda.

_Você me dá sua mão_

_E então me diz 'adeus'_

_Vejo você se afastar_

_Ao lado da pessoa sortuda_

- Por favor, será que você pode trocar de música? – Harry pediu, enquanto o homem o observava desconfiado. – É sério, parece que era a favorita de algum parente da noiva que faleceu recentemente, e...

O homem mudou completamente a expressão, e assentiu com a cabeça como se obedecesse a uma ordem óbvia. Subiu rapidamente no palco pela lateral, e murmurou algo no ouvido do baterista, que não estava participando da música. Ele fez uma expressão assustada, passando rapidamente a mão pelos cabelos, e levantou-se, indo até a cantora.

_Oh você nunca saberá_

_Quem é a pessoa que te ama tanto_

_Porque você não me conhece..._

Em apenas alguns segundos, a música foi interrompida, e a cantora anunciou que, por ser um dia tão feliz, agora cantaria algo mais apropriado para os casais ali presentes.

Draco suspirou aliviado, e viu Harry aproximar-se novamente de si.

- Ela dormiu, não é? – perguntou, tocando-a levemente no ombro. O loiro assentiu, ainda segurando-a firmemente. De alguma forma desconhecida e inusitada, sentia que a jovem mulher era, agora, sua responsabilidade.

Ginny aproximou-se deles, trazendo nas mãos a bolsa, luvas e sandálias de Hermione.

- Acho sinceramente melhor levá-la para casa, Harry – Ele assentiu, com a intenção de aproximar-se da amiga. Draco, no entanto, deu um passo para trás.

- Vocês são os padrinhos do noivo, isso não faz sentido. – Apanhou, com uma das mãos, os objetos que Ginny segurava. – Eu posso levá-la de carro, é mais seguro que aparatar...

Ginny sorriu, puxando levemente Harry pelo braço. Trazia consigo um guardanapo onde havia rabiscado o endereço de Hermione, seguindo sua intuição feminina, e entregou-o a Draco.

- Tudo bem... Mande-nos uma coruja depois, então. – Ela concordou, sob o olhar boquiaberto de Harry. – Cuide bem dela, ok?

Draco, então, ergueu-a em seus braços, e despediu-se dos dois com um aceno de cabeça.

Não precisou andar muito para alcançar o veículo negro e lustroso. Abriu a porta do passageiro e colocou-a sentada ali por um instante, enquanto deixava suas coisas no banco de trás. Afastou-se, não se dando por satisfeito. Aquela posição parecia demasiado desconfortável, e ela poderia acordar durante o trajeto. Decidiu-se por reclinar um pouco o banco. Aproximou-se, e esticou o braço para alcançar a pequena alavanca do lado oposto do banco. Enquanto ajustava a inclinação do banco, percebeu o quanto estava próximo da jovem, e um pequeno sorriso tomou conta de seus lábios quando notou que ela parecia calma. _Tola, _pensou, _como pôde imaginar que conseguiria se sacrificar tanto?_

(fim da cena)

Draco estava parado na porta do quarto de Hermione, refletindo sobre os últimos acontecimentos da madrugada. Seguiu o endereço no guardanapo que Weasley lhe entregara, e encontrou a chave do apartamento na pequena bolsa de Hermione. No instante seguinte, estava soltando seus cabelos caramelo dos diversos grampos que o prendiam, tirando a maquiagem com a ajuda de um algodão molhado, tirando o vestido e substituindo-o por uma camisa que encontrara pendurada atrás da porta, pendurando o vestido num cabide apropriado, colocando a jovem mulher na cama e cobrindo-a. E agora estava ali, fitando-a em seu sono tranqüilo e inabalável, antes de ter coragem o suficiente para apertar o interruptor e apagar a luz.

Andou pelo corredor do apartamento, e sentiu os primeiros raios do dia invadirem sua vista. Não podia dirigir até a mansão naquele estado, ou certamente provocaria um acidente. O mesmo aconteceria se tentasse aparatar. Fitou o pequeno sofá, convidativo, e então sentou-se. Talvez pudesse cochilar até que Granger acordasse, e então mandaria uma coruja para Potter.

Fechou os olhos, esperando que pudesse descansar, e que não a assustasse muito na manhã seguinte.

* * *

N/A: Ok, eu não terminei de escrever tudo, como havia prometido. Mas melhor começar a postar logo, afinal já tenho até o cap. 5. ) Aliás, preciso de incentivo para postar os próximos!

Obrigada desde já a quem está acompanhando, essa fic já é meu xodó...

D.


	3. 2: A perfectly good heart

**Entre Perdas e Ganhos**

Capítulo 2:

_Why would you wanna break a perfectly good heart?_

(Por que você iria querer quebrar um coração perfeitamente bom?)

As notas doces de um piano a despertaram.

Sua cabeça girou terrivelmente, os olhos fechados arderam, e, no instante seguinte, sentiu o próprio corpo dobrar-se. Estava sentada sobre uma superfície macia, ainda de olhos fechados, e o ar entrava em seus pulmões em grandes quantidades, como se há muito não o fizesse. O ambiente tinha o mesmo cheiro que sua casa, mas não se lembrava de ter chegado ali. O piano ainda ecoava em sua cabeça, por isso temia abrir os olhos e se deparar com _aquela_ festa. A cabeça doía, latejava, como imaginava que faria enquanto esvaziava todas aquelas taças de champanhe.

Um miado se fez ouvir, e logo algo quente e felpudo aproximou-se, aconchegando-se em seu colo. Bichento.

Semicerrou, então, os olhos, para dar-se conta de que estava em seu quarto. A pouca claridade que invadia o aposento foi quase suficiente para fazê-la querer fechá-los novamente, mas não o fez. Em vez disso, continuou observando tudo ao seu redor pela pequena fresta que havia se formado entre suas pálpebras, e deparou-se com o vestido lilás pendurado em um cabide, na porta de seu guarda-roupas. Isso fez com seus olhos arregalassem, ignorando a claridade.

Afastou o lençol que a cobria, e fitou o próprio corpo, envolvido por uma camisa de flanela. Provavelmente Harry e Ginny a haviam levado para casa, e a deixado ali para que dormisse. Mandaria uma coruja para os amigos depois, agradecendo o cuidado. Mas pensando bem, agradecia também, de certa forma, por ter bebido além de seus limites. Ao menos isso havia feito com que sua memória se esvaísse, ao invés de recordá-la a cada instante de todos os momentos do dia anterior. Empurrou o lençol para longe de si, e colocou as solas dos pés no piso, encontrando o pequeno tapete felpudo ao lado de sua cama.

Levantou-se, e cambaleou até a porta entreaberta, abrindo passagem para si. Três ou quatro passos depois, já se encontrava em frente ao banheiro, e entrou, fechando a porta de superfície branca atrás de si. Apoiou-se na pia com as duas mãos, e fitou o próprio rosto no espelho. Não havia qualquer traço de maquiagem, e seus cabelos estavam soltos, atingindo a altura dos ombros. Ginny decididamente havia feito um bom trabalho ali, agradeceria duplamente mais tarde. Desabotoou a camisa e deixou que esta escorregasse por seus ombros, e atingisse o piso de azulejos brancos. Naquele momento, lembrou-se que, por causa do vestido, não usava sutiã. Retirou a última peça de roupa que ainda vestia, e entrou no chuveiro, ligando a ducha. A água morna atingiu o topo de sua cabeça, escorrendo por todo o corpo em seguida. Suspirou. Agora realmente teria que continuar sua vida.

(fim da cena)

Draco havia acordado um pouco antes, e foi até o carro procurar por outra camisa. Sempre carregava uma muda de roupa em seu carro, já que era praticamente um _workaholic_ agora. Não eram raras as vezes em que passara a noite no escritório, no Ministério, apenas cochilando por uma ou duas horas, para terminar de revisar papéis sobre os quais estivera trabalhando. De volta à sala do apartamento de Hermione, desabotoara a própria camisa e colocara a branca que havia trazido.

Talvez devesse preparar alguma coisa para quando a garota acordasse, afinal podia ter certeza de que ela não havia colocado nada no estômago o dia anterior inteiro. Enquanto fazia seu caminho até a cozinha, ouviu alguns passos vindos do quarto onde a havia deixado. Voltou, e viu a figura cambaleante de Hermione Granger alcançar o banheiro e fechar a porta. Um pequeno sorriso tomou conta dos lábios finos, imaginando a surpresa que ela teria quando o encontrasse em sua casa.

(fim da cena)

O banheiro estava tomado pelo vapor.

Hermione desligou a ducha, e abriu a porta de vidro do box. Esticou o braço e apanhou a toalha azul-clara pendurada na parede, e enrolou-se nela. A sola dos pés sentiu o contraste do piso frio, e então a jovem limpou o espelho com a palma da mão, fitando novamente seu reflexo. Os cabelos molhados emolduravam o rosto delicado, pingando nos ombros salpicados por pequenas sardas. Suas bochechas estavam coradas graças ao contato com a água morna, assim como os lábios também estavam mais rosados.

Ainda enrolada na toalha, calçou o par de chinelos que costumava deixar no banheiro para momentos como aquele, e abriu a porta, observando as pequenas gotículas de vapor escaparem para o corredor do apartamento. Saiu do banheiro, e pensou em ir até a cozinha começar a preparar um pouco de café, antes de vestir-se. O pensamento, no entanto, foi interrompido com a visão de um homem de costas em frente ao seu sofá.

- Oh... meu... Merlin. – Murmurou, não baixo o suficiente para evitar o homem de virar-se e fitar sua figura semi-nua. O primeiro contato de seus olhos cor-de-mel com os metálicos dele fez com que seus braços caíssem ao lado do corpo. Reconheceu imediatamente a figura diante de si, e entreabriu os lábios, indecisa entre o embaraço por estar apenas de toalha, e a dúvida por não saber o que ele estava fazendo em sua casa.

- Bom dia, Granger. – Ele começou, incerto da reação que viria a seguir. A jovem mulher a sua frente sequer piscava, e Draco não sabia o que dizer. A verdade era que nem mesmo ele sabia o que estava fazendo ali, ou o que o fizera tomar responsabilidade por alguém com a qual sequer tinha o mínimo vínculo de amizade. – Hmm... Se você estiver com dor de cabeça por causa de ontem, eu conheço uma poção _anti-ressaca_ que...

Hermione interrompeu-o.

- Eu definitivamente precisarei de uma. – Piscou, levando uma das mãos à cabeça. Parecia que desmaiaria a qualquer momento, e Draco notou a súbita mudança na postura dela. Fez menção de aproximar-se alguns passos, mas a jovem levantou a cabeça novamente, com uma expressão nitidamente desconfiada no rosto. – Não me diga que...

Ele soube exatamente o que ela estivera pensando, e não pôde deixar de sorrir para si mesmo. Brincaria um pouco.

- Eu não preciso dizer, preciso? – Sorriu maliciosamente, enquanto sentia-se gargalhar por dentro. A expressão confusa e os olhos arregalados de Hermione quase fizeram com que ele entregasse o jogo. – Ou... você não se lembra? – Levantou as sobrancelhas, parecendo magoado.

- Oh não... – Viu-a cobrir o rosto com uma das mãos, enquanto a outra mantinha a garota em pé, apoiando-a na parede creme. Ele apenas a observava, curioso, enquanto constatava que ela realmente estava acreditando em sua brincadeira. Resolveu divertir-se um pouco mais.

- Não diga isso.. – aproximou-se dela. – Você não parecia desgostar tanto da idéia ontem à noite. – Declarou, cruzando os braços e encostando-se à parede. Se a garota não estivesse tão preocupada em tampar a própria vista e procurar nas próprias lembranças qualquer vestígio do que o loiro dizia, provavelmente já teria percebido que era tudo uma grande piada. Draco Malfoy era um exímio mentiroso, mas, naquele momento, seus olhos até mesmo ardiam de tanto segurar as gargalhadas.

Hermione finalmente deixou os braços penderem ao lado do corpo, e suspirou pesadamente. Ainda lhe parecia abstrato, mas se aquilo realmente havia acontecido, não podia fazer mais nada para mudar. Foi quando começou a sentir o próprio corpo tremer, tanto de fraqueza por não ter se alimentado devidamente em alguns dias, quanto pela própria decepção.

- Agora realmente não me falta mais nada para estar acabada. – Disse, mais conversando consigo mesma do que com Draco. Ele notou que algo ali não parecia estar certo. – Até mesmo _isso_ entreguei a você... – Um sorriso triste tomou conta de seus lábios ainda rosados, e ele finalmente compreendeu o que estava acontecendo. A jovem sentiu o próprio rosto abaixar, e aquela conhecida sensação de seus olhos ardendo e o corpo ameaçando se contorcer em soluços.

Draco aproximou-se e fez com que ela levantasse o rosto, erguendo-o pelo queixo.

- Você não me _entregou_ nada, ok? Eu só estava.. brincando. Me desculpe. – Viu-a, então, suspirar aliviada. Imaginou que fosse o momento para explicar sua presença ali. – Eu estava ontem na festa, e me ofereci para trazer você para casa. Isso foi tudo. – Obviamente omitiu a passagem na qual a observava, intrigado com tamanha tristeza, e tomava a responsabilidade por ela. Hermione finalmente piscou, compreendendo tudo que ele lhe dizia, e deu alguns passos para trás, distanciando-se.

- Foi uma brincadeira _muito_ sem graça, Malfoy. Com licença. – E adentrou o próprio quarto, sem esconder a irritação que tomara conta de seu semblante. Fechou violentamente a porta de madeira, e encostou-se nela.

Sem que percebesse, dois filetes escorreram por suas bochechas, e ela os esfregou com as costas da mão, num gesto violento. Muitas coisas passavam por sua cabeça naquele momento, e ela não fazia questão de tentar compreendê-las. A única coisa que a importava era que havia simplesmente dormido, de tão bêbada e cansada. Simples assim.

Arrancou a toalha que ainda envolvia seu corpo, e abriu o guarda-roupas, escolhendo uma camiseta qualquer, e uma calça de moletom. Vestiu-se, e depois penteou os cabelos em frente ao espelho de corpo-inteiro. Fitou seu reflexo, satisfeita por ver-se tão diferente do dia anterior. Até mesmo a opacidade que carregara no olhar por meses estava menos evidente.

(fim da cena)

Draco sentiu seus lábios contorcerem-se em um pequeno sorriso quando ouviu a porta do quarto bater. Há muito não via aqueles olhos tão zangados consigo, como na época de Hogwarts, e isso o fez recordar de porquê gostava tanto de irritá-la, então. Enfiou as mãos nos bolsos da calça, e caminhou decididamente até a cozinha, onde estivera momentos antes preparando algo que se assemelhava a um café da manhã.

Para alguém tão esnobe quanto ele, até que sabia muito bem como usar aparelhos domésticos trouxas, como a cafeteira e o fogão. Logo, a cozinha encheu-se com o aroma amargo de café recém-passado. Arrumou precariamente a pequena mesa que havia ali com algumas coisas, como pratos, talheres e xícaras, e logo foi surpreendido por uma Hermione Granger muito surpresa encostada à porta da cozinha.

- Então alguém mais, além dos elfos domésticos, cozinha na sua casa, afinal. – Apontou, zombeteira, enquanto se sentava em uma das banquetas que rodeavam a pequena mesa. Draco, então, apanhou a panela que estava no fogo, e despejou parte dos ovos mexidos no prato de Hermione, e outra parte no próprio. Deixou a panela vazia sobre a pia, e sentou-se em frente à jovem.

- Não há mais elfos na minha casa, senhorita 'direitos-dos-elfos'. – Retrucou, ainda que sorrisse. Viu-a balançar a cabeça diante do apelido, e encher a boca com uma garfada de ovos.

Depois, Hermione deixou o garfo cair sobre a mesa. Draco levantou os olhos, e encontrou-a com os próprios arregalados, fitando-o.

- Você... – começou, limpando a garganta. Havia um leve rubor em suas bochechas. – Foi você que me trouxe para casa, certo? – Draco assentiu, começando a compreender onde ela queria chegar. – E ninguém veio com você, correto? – Mais uma vez, ele assentiu, observando a expressão dela mudar, a cada instante, para algo mais assustado. – Então... você... – Tentou abrir a boca algumas vezes, mas nada realmente saía. Aquilo estava começando a ficar engraçado, então Draco resolveu completar a linha de pensamentos de Hermione.

- ...Eu trouxe você, te deixei _apropriada_ para dormir, e a coloquei na cama. – Estava tentando ao máximo não rir da expressão da jovem, afinal imaginava o quanto aquilo podia ser embaraçoso. Ela provavelmente estava pensando que a garota-Weasley a havia despido da roupa de festa, e agora havia descoberto que, na verdade, quem o havia feito foi seu antigo arquiinimigo. O que fazia tudo soar ainda mais cômico.

- Certo. – Respondeu, afinal, enchendo a boca com outra garfada. Draco sorriu.

- Eu jamais me aproveitaria de alguém que não está exatamente _sóbrio_, Granger, ainda mais se tratando de você. Não se preocupe. – Ele completou, fazendo-a engolir apressadamente. Sabia que aquilo a tiraria do sério.

- Uau, obrigada. – Respondeu com azedume, terminando de comer. Levantou-se, e colocou o prato sobre a pia. Apesar de entender perfeitamente o que ele queria dizer com aquelas palavras, alguma parte de si teimava em tentar interpretá-las de outra forma, daquela forma que vinha interpretando _tudo_ há alguns meses.

(flashback)

_- Mi! – O ruivo exclamou, fazendo com que ela voltasse sua atenção na direção dele. Estivera a tarde toda com Ginny e Fleur, n'A Toca, dobrando roupinhas de bebê. As três conversavam animadamente sobre a gravidez de Fleur, e outras amenidades, mas Hermione sentira, por todo o tempo, que as amigas estavam de alguma forma tentando distraí-la. Apenas pôde comprovar suas suspeitas quando as duas levantaram-se do sofá e se dirigiram até a cozinha perante a aparição de Ron._

_Hermione permaneceu sentada, observando as amigas deixarem a sala em silêncio sepulcral. Ron sentou-se ao lado dela, com um sorriso bobo estampado no rosto. Alguma coisa revirou em seu estômago, e ela teve certeza de que o que quer que ele lhe dissesse faria com que essa coisa subisse para sua garganta em forma de nó._

_- Pode contar, já sei que você tem uma novidade! – Disse, colocando uma mecha de seu cabelo atrás da orelha. Apoiou a cabeça sobre as mãos, e fitou-o atenciosamente._

_- Eu e Gabrielle vamos nos casar. – Dizendo isso, abraçou-a firmemente, vibrando de alegria. Hermione apenas comprovou sua teoria anterior a respeito do nó, e apoiou o queixo sobre o ombro de Ron, enquanto ele a chacoalhava levemente. Ela mal podia respirar._

_- Estou tão feliz por você, Ron.. – disse, encolhendo-se no abraço. Apertava terrivelmente os olhos cor-de-mel, sem que ele sequer desconfiasse da força que estava fazendo para não chorar. – Tão feliz..._

(fim do flashback)

Hermione despertou de suas lembranças quando sentiu uma mão sobre seu ombro. Draco Malfoy estava a sua frente, fitando seu rosto de perto. Há alguns instantes havia percebido que a jovem já não se movia mais, e a encontrou com um olhar perdido e fixo em coisa alguma. O lábio inferior tremia levemente, e então ele soube que deveria despertá-la da lembrança ruim que invadira sua mente.

Ela puxou o ar para dentro dos pulmões, como se estivesse segurando o fôlego desde o início. Draco notou que seus olhos voltaram a ostentar a opacidade do dia anterior.

- Tudo bem? – perguntou, incerto. Hermione apenas piscou, um pouco demoradamente, e fez com que seus lábios rosados se curvassem em um sorriso singelo.

- Claro. – abriu os olhos, fitando-o. Draco tirou a própria mão do ombro da jovem, entendendo, naquele olhar, que aquela era uma situação um tanto quanto contraditória ao tipo de relação que possuíam. Nenhuma.

Em um piscar de olhos, ele viu Hermione passar de melancólica a ativa. Ela endireitou-se, colocou o cabelo cacheado atrás da orelha, e começou a arrumar a mesa e a louça. Pensou em buscar a varinha no quarto para lavar os pratos e panelas sujos, mas mudou de idéia ao lembrar-se da reunião no Ministério marcada para as três da tarde. Fitou o relógio de parede redondo e constatou que já era meio dia.

- Malfoy, eu tenho uma reunião no Ministério às três, então preciso me arrumar. – anunciou, enquanto ele apenas a fitava de uma forma engraçada. – O que?! Preciso chegar cedo e organizar uns papéis antes, ora. E além disso, não me lembro desse assunto ser da sua conta. – Completou, fazendo-o imaginar se ela falava sério ou em tom brincalhão.

Ela deixou-o sozinho na cozinha, e foi até o quarto para se trocar. Imaginou que, quando retornasse, o loiro já teria partido.

A verdade era que aquela seria uma reunião muito importante para sua carreira. Não era segredo algum no departamento que Jack Carworth estava se aposentando, e que, portanto, algum de seus funcionários o substituiria. E não era com falsa modéstia que Hermione Granger esperava que a vaga fosse sua. Ninguém trabalhava com a mesma eficiência e dedicação que ela, e aquele era um posto que vinha cobiçando desde que entrara para o Ministério, aos dezenove anos. Era insegura no início, por ser jovem e inexperiente, mas seu empenho fez com que rapidamente ganhasse credibilidade e importância naquele departamento. Agora, aos vinte e dois, era uma espécie de consultora de Carworth, e tinha praticamente certeza de que seria sua substituta.

Suspirou, fitando a própria imagem no espelho de corpo inteiro. Conseguira uma imagem bem profissional com as roupas que escolhera. Usava uma camisa branca bem acinturada, com mangas ¾ e fechada na frente por um discreto zíper. A saia lápis preta terminava pouco acima dos joelhos, e tinha uma pequena fenda na lateral. Além disso, usava meia-calça fumê e um par de sapatos negros de bico fino e salto agulha. Os cabelos cacheados chegavam aos ombros, num corte repicado, e a grossa franja cobria sua testa. Sorriu para o reflexo, e deixou o aposento, indo diretamente para a cozinha. Já era uma e meia, hora de aparatar para o Ministério.

- Não está arrumada demais para uma reunião? – Uma voz vinda da sala despertou-a de suas atividades, fazendo com que desse um pequeno pulinho de susto. Virou-se, e se deparou com Draco Malfoy ainda na sala de seu apartamento.

- Acredito que não. – Apanhou a pasta de couro negro que estava em uma das cadeiras da mesa da sala, e abriu-a, colocando dentro da mesma alguns papéis que estavam sobre a mesa. – E você? – Perguntou, sem fitá-lo.

Draco apenas cruzou os braços atrás da cabeça, e pareceu pensar sobre a pergunta.

- Eu acho que está. – E levantou-se, indo em direção à porta despreocupadamente.

Hermione revirou os olhos.

- Não foi isso que eu quis dizer com a pergunta. – Declarou, prendendo a varinha ao cós de sua saia. – Eu perguntei o que você.. – Ele a interrompeu com um aceno.

- Sim, sim. O que eu ainda estou fazendo aqui. – Abriu a porta, fitando o hall do quinto andar. – Até mais, Granger. – E, num estalo, aparatou, deixando no ar um espaço vazio.

A jovem bufou, apanhando a pasta e também deixando o apartamento. Trancou a porta, e chamou o elevador. Uma pequena seta iluminada indicava que este estava subindo, o que deu a ela alguns instantes ali. Sua intuição tentava avisar sobre alguma coisa, talvez uma mudança de planos, mas Hermione a afastou. _Estou apenas ansiosa_, pensou. E, com um sorriso, entrou no elevador, apertando o botão que indicava o andar térreo.

* * *

N/A: Oi pessoal! (se é que, depois de UM ANO, alguém ainda passa por aqui)

Desculpem absurdamente minha demora!! Faculdade mata a gente, além do bloqueio de escritor. Esse capítulo já estava pronto desde...sei lá...sempre. Mas eu nunca tinha tempo de publicá-lo. Desculpem MESMO.

Mas está aí, espero que gostem, como eu tenho um carinho especial por essa pequena.

D.


	4. 3: Rainy ending

**Entre Perdas e Ganhos**

Capítulo 3:

_What a rainy ending given to a perfect day_

(Um final chuvoso para um dia perfeito)

Aparatou no Ministério.

Podia ver, ao seu redor, centenas de outras pessoas surgindo no ar. Tirou rapidamente o crachá de dentro da pasta, e pendurou-o na gola de sua camisa.

- Bom dia, srta. Granger. – cumprimentou um dos seguranças. Hermione lhe sorriu, acenando com a cabeça.

Alguns passos a diante, e já estava em frente ao elevador. O grande relógio de ponteiros dourados indicava uma hora e quarenta e cinco minutos. Estava adiantada, até mais do que planejara inicialmente, mas não conseguiria demorar mais tempo em seu apartamento. Não com Malfoy tentando a tirar do sério. Ainda não entendia exatamente o que ele fora fazer no casamento de Ron e Gabrielle, se sequer eram amigos ou colegas de trabalho. Sabia que ele trabalhava no Ministério, pois o vira algumas vezes tomando o elevador ou tratando de assuntos importantes com outros funcionários, mas não tinha certeza do departamento ou função. _Provavelmente algo que não tenha a ver com trouxas_, pensou. Era, então, algo bem distante do departamento no qual ela própria trabalhava.

Adentrou o elevador junto com mais quatro pessoas, e fitou o mostrador, que indicaria os andares pelos quais passariam. Quando pararam pela primeira vez, os costumeiros aviõezinhos de papel invadiram o pequeno espaço, provocando um pequeno sorriso em Hermione. Aquele mundo jamais deixaria de surpreendê-la, mesmo a magia fazendo parte de sua rotina desde os onze anos.

Finalmente chegaram ao andar onde deveria ficar, e ela deixou o elevador junto com alguns dos pequenos aviões de papel, que rapidamente se encaminharam para os devidos destinos. Encontrava-se em um corredor largo com diversas portas, cada uma com uma pequena placa dourada pendurada na madeira escura, com o nome de seu ocupante escrito em letras negras. Caminhou até metade do corredor, que estava vazio àquela hora, ouvindo o ressoar de seus próprios sapatos sobre o piso de pedra trabalhada. Parou em frente a uma porta, cuja placa tinha seu nome, e destrancou-a com um rápido aceno de varinha.

Entrou na sala, colocando a pasta na poltrona de cor vinho, e fitou a própria mesa. Não estava impecavelmente arrumada, como costumava deixá-la todos os dias, mas atulhada de papéis misturados, uma xícara de café vazia, uma caixa de lenços de papel, e o convite para o casamento de Ron e Gabrielle. Apanhou o convite de cor creme, e fitou as letras douradas que o enfeitavam. A foto dos noivos em marca d'água se movia, e Hermione podia vê-los dançando desajeitadamente, enquanto sorrisos bobos brincavam em seus lábios. Sorriu tristemente, atirando-o na lixeira ao lado da mesa. Respirou fundo e sentou-se em sua cadeira, pronta para organizar aquela bagunça até o horário de sua reunião.

(fim da cena)

O mostrador de seu carro informava que já eram duas da tarde. Passou pelo grande portão, e virou à primeira direita. Todo o caminho era feito por paralelepípedos meticulosamente encaixados, formando uma pequena rua ladeada por arbustos verdes e redondos.

Estacionou o veículo negro em frente à mansão, e desceu. Sabia que a casa estava vazia. _Sempre_ estava, desde que o pai fora para Azkaban e a mãe morta por antigos comensais. E apesar de os pais terem deixado uma fortuna que garantia para si uma vida luxuosa até o fim de seus dias, e talvez até o fim dos dias de seus bisnetos, Draco Malfoy preferia ocupar seu tempo com alguma coisa útil, como um emprego. Sorriu de lado, imaginando o que aquele adolescente mimado e esnobe diria se soubesse que um dia seria apenas mais um assalariado.

Subiu os degraus de pedra, e logo as grandes portas de madeira escura se abriram, deixando-o entrar. Ele apenas atirou as coisas que carregava a um canto, e seguiu em direção à sala principal. Depois de atravessar o hall, avistou a grande escadaria que o levaria até seus aposentos. Subiu os degraus de dois em dois, e logo já estava em seu quarto. Ouviu uma batida na porta.

- Sim? – Perguntou, entrando na suíte.

- Precisa de alguma coisa, Senhor? – Uma voz se fez ouvir do outro lado da madeira. Draco colocou a cabeça para fora do banheiro.

- Não, obrigado. – E então ouviu o empregado afastar-se, seguindo para suas tarefas.

Abriu a ducha e começou a despir-se, observando o espelho do banheiro começar a embaçar.

(fim da cena)

Uma rápida batida na porta fez com que Hermione Granger despertasse. A jovem mulher apenas teve tempo de levantar a cabeça da pilha de papéis que deveria estar organizando, e passar a mão pelos cabelos para assentá-los, antes que ouvisse a porta se abrir. Encontrou o rosto alegre de Sisely Watson passando pela abertura. O pequeno relógio que possuía em sua mesa indicava três horas e dois minutos. _Dois minutos!_ Sisely não precisou dizer nenhuma palavra para que Hermione soubesse que viera chamá-la para a reunião. Levantou-se apressadamente, e ajeitou a roupa, que amassara levemente pelo cochilo inapropriado.

- Só mais um segundo, Sisely. – A outra apenas sorriu, fechando a porta novamente. Hermione calçou os sapatos que provavelmente havia tirado enquanto cochilava, e apanhou alguns papéis que estavam em sua pasta.

Alcançou rapidamente a porta, por onde a colega de trabalho havia acabado de passar, e saiu por ela. Seus saltos ecoaram no piso rapidamente, conforme se dirigia até a sala de reuniões, que ficava logo no final do corredor. Quando atingiu a porta em cuja placa se lia 'Sala de Reuniões', Hermione parou. Passou novamente as mãos pelos cabelos e pelas roupas, conferiu os papéis que trazia, respirou fundo, e finalmente tocou a madeira com os nós dos dedos numa batida rápida. A porta abriu-se, e ela entrou.

- Jack chegará em alguns instantes. – informou Sisely, retornando ao seu lugar ao lado da porta. Hermione assentiu, e caminhou até mesa retangular no centro do cômodo. Colocou os papéis que carregava em frente a uma das cadeiras e puxou-a, para que pudesse se sentar. Todos os colegas, cinco ao todo, já estavam sentados em seus lugares. Alguns conversavam animadamente sobre o casamento do dia anterior, ao qual haviam também sido convidados. Desde que Arthur Weasley havia sido nomeado Ministro da Magia, era muito comum que funcionários do Ministério comparecessem a algumas festas da família Weasley. Suspirou. Provavelmente ainda ouviria muitos comentários sobre o casamento, e não sabia exatamente se gostaria de ouvi-los.

Uma nova batida na porta fez com que todos se calassem, e Hermione agradeceu internamente por isso. Sisely abriu a porta, e Jack Carworth adentrou a sala. Ele tinha aproximadamente cinqüenta anos, e era um chefe muito simpático com todo o departamento. Sua competência era admirável, e seu afastamento poderia fazer com que o bom trabalho que havia sido feito até aquele momento fosse perdido. Diplomacia Trouxa era um assunto que exigia atenção em demasia, e um bom chefe deveria possuir muita paciência, dons de persuasão e, acima de tudo, amor ao trabalho. E essas eram características que Jack definitivamente possuía.

Jack sentou-se no lugar à ponta da mesa, e entrelaçou os dedos sobre a superfície de vidro da mesa.

- Boa tarde a todos. – Sorriu, fazendo com que todos os funcionários lhe sorrissem de volta, e respondessem ao cumprimento em uníssono. Ele acenou para Sisely, que rapidamente caminhou até ele trazendo sua pasta.

Hermione fitou os papéis a sua frente, ansiosa. Aquela pontada irritante em seu estômago ainda estava lá, mas ela insistia em repetir mentalmente para si mesma que aquilo não passava de sua imaginação. Acreditava no bom trabalho que fizera desde que fora admitida no Departamento de Diplomacia Trouxa, e que Jack também o reconhecia. Não havia qualquer motivo para imaginar que não fosse a pessoa que o substituiria. Respirou fundo mais uma vez, tamborilando os dedos sobre as folhas de papel.

- Bem, eu convoquei essa reunião para fazer dois comunicados muito importantes. – A tensão era palpável no ar, e Jack percebeu que seus funcionários não estavam exatamente à vontade. – Mas não se preocupem, são boas notícias! – Gesticulou, encorajando que relaxassem um pouco.

Hermione quis acreditar naquelas palavras, mas a _coisinha_ simplesmente não parecia permitir.

- Primeiro. – Começou. – Comunico a vocês que estou me aposentando. Alguns já sabiam disso, então não é exatamente uma novidade. – Hermione e Sisely assentiram com a cabeça. Aparentemente, apenas ela e a secretária de Jack realmente sabiam sobre sua decisão. – Gosto muito do departamento, e sei que ainda há muito o que fazer para realmente garantir uma coexistência pacífica entre nossos dois mundos. Arriscaria até mesmo dizer que esses dois mundos poderiam se tornar um só, quem sabe um dia. – Sorriu. Aquela era, na verdade, a esperança secreta de todos ali. – Mas não deixarei o departamento sem qualquer preparação. Já preparei alguns objetivos para serem concluídos, e estive trabalhando em alguns projetos que poderão ser livremente continuados. Por isso mesmo... – Remexeu em sua pasta, retirando dela alguns papéis, e colocando-os sobre a superfície de vidro da mesa. – Por isso mesmo devo anunciar o segundo comunicado.

Hermione sentiu-se aprumar na cadeira. A expectativa até mesmo fez com que ela esquecesse momentaneamente a pontada em seu estômago, e aquilo a convenceu de que não passava de bobagem. Sempre confiara em sua intuição, que já provara estar certa em diversas situações, mas a jovem simplesmente descartava a pontada como algo similar a isso.

Todos fitavam Jack Carworth com as mesmas expressões incertas. Sabiam que, depois do primeiro anúncio, ele deveria surgir com algo como um período de seleção para escolher quem o substituiria.

- Bem, como deve parecer bastante óbvio... Se estou me aposentando, provavelmente alguém deverá ficar com o meu cargo no departamento. – Ele pôde ver todos prendendo a respiração. – E diferente do que deveria acontecer, eu não vou esperar um período de teste para escolher qual de vocês será o felizardo. – Sorriu, tratando de completar em seguida. – Ou o azarado, dependendo do ponto de vista. – A pequena piada fez com que alguns deixassem escapar um risinho, descontraindo um pouco o ambiente tenso. – Entendam, eu confio muito em vocês todos, mas preferi avaliar o desempenho de cada um sem que soubessem disso. – E deu uma piscadela, fazendo com que Hermione se lembrasse inevitavelmente do antigo diretor de Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore. Se Jack também possuísse oclinhos de meia-lua, a expressão que tinha no rosto naquele momento seria simplesmente idêntica à de Dumbledore, quando este provava a quem quer que fosse a genialidade de suas idéias. – Então, como devem imaginar, cheguei a uma conclusão bastante satisfatória.

Agora era a vez de Hermione prender a respiração.

- A Senhorita Hermione Granger tem feito um ótimo trabalho desde que começou no departamento. E não tenho dúvidas em dizer que ela se tornou meu braço direito em todas as decisões. – A jovem mulher sentiu-se soltando lentamente o ar pela boca, além das bochechas corarem com o elogio. Jack sorriu para ela. – Sua eficiência e determinação fizeram com que ela fosse a primeira pessoa em quem pensei para me substituir. E todo o período que passei avaliando cada um de vocês apenas comprovou o que já suspeitava; alguém que sempre esteve presente em todas as decisões e empreitadas do departamento seria a pessoa perfeita para me substituir quando o momento chegasse.

(fim da cena)

A jovem ruiva estava na cozinha de sua casa, quando uma grande coruja negra pousou no parapeito da janela. A pomposa ave bicou o vidro, e Ginny Weasley o abriu, permitindo que entrasse. A coruja, no entanto, apenas esticou a pata para que ela desamarrasse dali o pequeno pedaço de papel. Depois que a carta fora entregue, a ave apenas piou, e alçou vôo novamente, perdendo-se no céu.

Ginny desdobrou cuidadosamente o pedaço de pergaminho, e a primeira coisa que leu foi a assinatura do bilhete.

- Harry! – chamou, enquanto corria os olhos pela caligrafia bastante legível. Um pequeno sorriso se formou em seus lábios, e ela voltou a dobrar o pedaço de papel.

O namorado não demorou a aparecer na cozinha, e Ginny apenas entregou o bilhete a ele. Harry o abriu.

_Potter_ _e Weasley,_

_Granger acordou bem, e já foi para o Ministério._

_D.M._

(fim da cena)

- Mas... – Jack voltou a falar, e então ela sentiu novamente a pontada irritante em seu estômago. – Levando também em consideração que estive sobrecarregando Hermione nos últimos tempos – A jovem abriu a boca para responder que não, mas Jack acenou para ela, sorrindo, e impedindo-a de se pronunciar. – e estive mesmo, pude notar por você estar sempre tão cansada e com olheiras sob os olhos. Bem, por isso, achei melhor que dividisse as novas tarefas com alguém tão competente quanto ela própria. Também devo acrescentar que estive secretamente trabalhando em um projeto. – Os olhares atenciosos voltaram-se novamente para ele, inclusive o de Hermione. Nem mesmo o _braço-direito_ de Jack sabia do que aquilo se tratava. – E é um projeto que permanecerá secreto, pois quem me substituirá é a pessoa que está trabalhando comigo nele. – Nesse momento, Jack levantou-se e foi até a porta. Hermione pôde sentir seu estômago despencar, enquanto toda a sua mente era preenchida pela percepção do que acabara de acontecer.

Sua intuição estava, afinal, tentando preveni-la de ver suas expectativas desmoronarem.

Suspirou, enquanto o chefe abria a porta, e acenava para alguém que provavelmente estivera até então o esperando no corredor. Uma nova esperança reacendeu na jovem. Se ao menos seu _novo_ chefe fosse alguém tão idealista e batalhador quanto Jack, então nada realmente mudaria na forma como trabalhava. Podia, muito bem, se acostumar com isso.

Mas, como se suas expectativas pudessem desmoronar _ainda_ mais em um único dia, a pessoa que Hermione Granger viu adentrar a sala de reuniões acompanhada de Jack não pôde despertar nela algo além de terror. E descrença. E mais algumas outras sensações que ela não conseguia decifrar no momento.

Porque a pessoa que adentrara o aposento com Jack era Draco Malfoy.

(fim da cena)

Agir impulsivamente definitivamente não estava em sua natureza. No entanto, depois de ter jogado metade dos papéis que cobriam sua mesa ao chão, e sapateado um pouco sobre eles, até que a atitude infantil e impensada fizera com que ela descarregasse parte da fúria que sentia naquele momento.

Durante a reunião, fora uma perfeita atriz. Fingira convincentemente não estar chocada por não ser a nova substituta de Jack. Até tentara não reagir quando soube que seria subordinada de algum desconhecido. Mas no momento que viu Draco Malfoy adentrar a sala de reuniões, revelando ser ele o substituto de Jack e a pessoa com quem o mesmo trabalhara num projeto _secreto_, Hermione quase deixou com que sua expressão de espanto e completo desagrado se tornasse notável. Felizmente, depois do anúncio, a reunião fora encerrada, e todos os funcionários retornaram para as devidas salas.

Hermione sequer se deu ao trabalho de bater a porta ao entrar, pois ainda estava incrédula o suficiente para não se deixar preencher pela raiva. No entanto, assim que entrou em sua sala, e murmurou um pequeno feitiço anti-ruído, sentiu-se como um vulcão que explodia. Estava agradecida por não possuir qualquer objeto de valor sentimental na sala, ou então este estaria destroçado. Já havia jogado boa parte dos papéis que estavam em sua mesa ao chão, pisoteado cada um deles, gritado a plenos pulmões. Finalmente, deixou-se cair sentada na poltrona de cor vinho, e passou demoradamente uma das mãos no rosto.

O que estava acontecendo com ela? Por que estava perdendo tudo que lutara para ter?

Levou a outra mão ao rosto, e encolheu-se na poltrona, dobrando os joelhos. Seu corpo tremeu, e ela sabia que seria invadida por soluços em apenas alguns instantes. Se pudesse, certamente apagaria os dois últimos meses de suas lembranças. Talvez até mesmo o último ano.

E enquanto sentia as lágrimas começarem a cobrir suas bochechas, pensou sobre as perdas que teve.

Sabia que poderia perder Ron quando este começou a namorar Gabrielle. Jamais havia sido sincera com ele a respeito de seus sentimentos, e quando soube do novo relacionamento, o arrependimento bateu contra ela como uma rocha. E se naquele momento sentiu como se uma rocha a atropelasse, quando soube do casamento, sentiu-se perdida numa avalanche de rochas. Aquela era a certeza de que havia definitivamente perdido Ron. E para sempre.

O dia anterior havia sido apenas mais uma confirmação daquilo. E então perdera a sanidade, e ficara completamente bêbada de champanhe. Perdeu sua máscara, e chorou. E por culpa da bebida, perdeu a memória.

Naquele momento, também perdera seu disfarce. Perdeu o controle, a calma, o raciocínio lógico. Perdeu a oportunidade de ser chefe do departamento. E muito provavelmente, tendo Malfoy como seu _novo_ chefe, preferia não imaginar o que mais perderia. Talvez o emprego, se não conseguisse se manter sob controle.

Abraçou os joelhos, sentindo as lágrimas penetrarem no náilon da meia-calça, tocando sua pele. Viu a própria vida colorir-se em tons de cinza lentamente, enquanto deixava o choro lavar seu rosto. Suspirou, levantando a cabeça. Levou uma das mãos às bochechas molhadas e as esfregou. Se tudo estava realmente acabado, e se havia perdido praticamente tudo a que dava valor, então não precisava temer perder mais nada.

Levantou-se, e desamassou as roupas. Esfregou novamente as bochechas e os olhos, e alisou rapidamente os cabelos para assentá-los. Respirou profundamente, inalando o peso de sua decisão junto com o ar. E em passos decididos, atravessou a sala, abriu a porta, e fez seu caminho tortuoso pelo corredor.

Quando aproximou-se de uma porta com a placa dourada sem nada escrito, xingou-se mentalmente. Havia sido tola o suficiente para não desconfiar do projeto secreto de Carworth, e ingênua também o suficiente por imaginar que sabia de tudo que se passava no departamento. Jamais havia reparado que uma das salas naquele corredor não possuía identificação, e nem que Jack Carworth entrava e saía dela com freqüência. Sem sequer se preocupar em bater, simplesmente levou a mão à maçaneta e a girou, revelando o interior de uma sala que se parecia muito com a sua própria.

Draco apenas percebeu que Hermione Granger _invadira_ sua sala no momento em que a ouviu murmurar um feitiço anti-ruído. Quando levantou a cabeça para encará-la, encontrou-a pálida, com o lábio inferior ligeiramente trêmulo, e os olhos vermelhos. Não pôde evitar de se recordar da jovem na noite anterior. Mas soube que era uma situação completamente diferente quando a viu avançar na sua direção, a fúria transbordando e escurecendo os olhos cor-de-mel.

- Granger. – Ele cumprimentou-a com um aceno rápido de cabeça, incerto sobre a intenção dela ao entrar em sua sala. _A sala que ela nem sabia que existia_, pensou. Talvez não estivesse tão incerto assim.

A jovem aproximou-se da mesa dele e espalmou as duas mãos sobre sua superfície.

- Qual foi a _merda_ que você aprontou dessa vez, Malfoy? – ela perguntou, venenosa. – Qual é o maldito contato que você precisou fazer? Que _porra_ de dinheiro você pagou? Quem você enfeitiçou? – A cada frase, sua voz mudava lentamente de controlada para histérica, sem perder o veneno. Draco afastou a cadeira e se levantou. Hermione sequer se moveu.

- Do que diabos você está falando, Granger? – Recitou calmamente, como se falasse com uma criança. Repetiu o movimento da jovem, e espalmou as mãos sobre a mesa. Estava a alguns centímetros dela.

- Do que estou falando?! Provavelmente de algo bem comum na sua vida de serpente sorrateira, não é? Estou falando de você se esgueirar para dentro desse departamento, influenciar Jack, ou qualquer outra _merda_ que você andou fazendo! – Ela ergueu-se, e colocou as duas mãos na cintura. Sua voz já estava moderadamente alta, e Draco teve certas dúvidas de quem seria a serpente sorrateira ali, por tê-la visto fazendo o feitiço anti-ruído.

- Você tem consciência de que pode perder o emprego exatamente agora, não tem? – Ele também ergueu-se, e apoiou as costas sobre a parede atrás de si. Cruzou os braços na frente do peito.

- Tenho perfeitamente essa consciência, _Malfoy_. – Hermione cuspiu seu sobrenome, como se este fosse um dos piores xingamentos que alguém poderia proferir. E ainda assim não seria suficiente para expressar o profundo desprezo que sentia por ele naquele momento. – Mas infelizmente ou não, também tenho a consciência de que você precisa de mim aqui, como Jack também precisava. – Ela sorriu sarcasticamente, o que novamente fez com que Draco se perguntasse como ela não havia sido selecionada para a Sonserina quando entrara em Hogwarts. Aquela jovem mulher era definitivamente ardilosa em seus argumentos.

- Certo. – Ele ergueu as mãos, concordando com o que ela acabara de dizer. – Preciso de você como Jack precisava. Só não entendo o porquê de você estar aqui na minha sala distribuindo insultos. – Desencostou-se da parede, e caminhou até o outro lado da mesa, sentando-se sobre sua superfície. Cruzou novamente os braços na frente do peito, e encarou-a, curioso.

- É claro que entende, sua cobra. – Hermione avançou alguns passos na direção do loiro, tentando controlar os movimentos dos braços. Se não prestasse suficiente atenção a eles, era bem provável que o acertasse em cheio no meio da cara empertigada. – E ainda por cima se esgueirou para dentro da festa de Ron, e... – Draco a interrompeu.

- Eu fui _convidado_, Granger, o que é bem diferente de me esgueirar. – Ele a observou se aproximar mais alguns passos, mas também sentiu a varinha presa no bolso de sua calça. Tinha experiência em batalha o suficiente para sacá-la no caso de Granger o atacar. O que era consideravelmente um grande risco.

- Que seja. Você estava lá, e depois estava me levando para casa. E depois fingiu ser todo simpático hoje! – Hermione gesticulava violentamente, enquanto a voz ainda aumentava, apesar de Draco ter mantido o mesmo tom durante toda a conversa. – Aposto como estava pensando em como seria _delicioso_ aparecer aqui mais tarde e me ferrar, não é?! – Ela balançou a cabeça, instigando-o, e aproximou-se mais. Draco podia ver os olhos vermelhos dela, e também soube que a tentativa de apagar os rastros de lágrimas em suas bochechas havia fracassado. Ela estava corada, e seus olhos exibiam fúria, mágoa, e... desesperança.

- Escute aqui. – Ele aumentou o tom, fazendo-a recuar um passo. Descruzou os braços, e apoiou as mãos na mesa, ainda sentado. – Não sei qual foi a porcaria que você tomou antes de vir até aqui e despejar esse monte de bobagens. Engula essa, Granger, eu fiz meu trabalho com competência e tomei sua vaga.

No momento em que as palavras saíram por seus lábios, Draco desejou que não o tivessem feito. Hermione franziu as sobrancelhas, crispou os lábios e, no instante seguinte, havia avançado até ele. E Draco sequer se lembrou que a varinha estava em seu bolso, ao fácil alcance de sua mão.

- Seu idiota! – Ele tentou segurá-la pelos ombros, enquanto a sentia esmurrar repetidamente seu peito. A jovem estava realmente furiosa, e não media esforços para demonstrar isso. – Você é uma serpente imunda! – Mas o que não notou foi que Draco era infinitas vezes mais forte do que ela, e não sentia sequer um terço da dor que ela tentava fazê-lo sentir com seus socos e murros.

Ele estava começando a se cansar daquela brincadeira, afinal _realmente_ não queria ter que demiti-la. Ela era uma profissional muito competente e esforçada, apesar do pouco profissionalismo que estava demonstrando naquele momento.

- Já chega com isso, não? – Draco ainda a segurava pelos ombros, mantendo-a afastada de si.

- Você vai sentir toda essa _merda_ que você fez! – Hermione aproximou-se mais, desvencilhando-se das mãos dele, e voltou a socar repetidamente seu peito. – Você é só mais um mimado e egoísta que acha que pode ter tudo que quer!

- Agora já chega! – E, numa última tentativa de fazê-la se calar, Draco puxou-a firmemente contra si, e colou seus lábios aos dela.

* * *

N/A: Arrrghhh.... Desculpem a demora, assim, DE NOVO.

Esse é o último capítulo que eu tenho pronto, infelizmente, mas pretendo continuar logo, inclusive tive algumas idéias bem interessantes.

Obrigada a todos que deixaram reviews e também os que só leram.

Até a próxima!

D.


	5. 4: Open book

**Entre Perdas e Ganhos**

Capítulo 4:

_I tried my best to be guarded, I'm an open book instead_

(Tentei ao máximo ter cautela, e em vez disso sou um livro aberto)

Hermione nunca soube o que realmente acontecera ali.

Primeiro, estava esgueirando-se para dentro da sala de Malfoy como uma cobra, e então destilando seu veneno lenta e dolorosamente. No instante seguinte, sua calma já havia se alterado, e ela gritava com ele a plenos pulmões. O contato físico de seus punhos contra o peito forte de Draco seguiu os insultos proferidos em voz alta. E, de alguma forma, a situação terminara com seus lábios colados aos dele.

Permaneceu de olhos abertos, assustada com o rápido movimento dele, e fitou seus olhos cinzentos bem de perto. Daquela curta distância, até podia arriscar que tendiam ao azul claríssimo. Alguns fios de cabelo louro caíam sobre sua testa, e ela também os viu ali. Percebeu que alguns fios eram mel, e outros tão claros que quase eram brancos.

Ele também manteve os olhos abertos, atento às modificações na expressão da jovem mulher a sua frente. Seu olhar era assustado no início, e todos os músculos do rosto estavam tensos. Observava distraidamente alguns detalhes nele, o que o fez sorrir contra seus lábios rosados. E então ela fechou os olhos cor-de-mel, e soltou os braços ao lado do corpo. Não lutava mais, não tentava se soltar, não o esmurrava com os punhos fechados. Antes disso, no entanto, Draco pôde ler naquele olhar tudo que ela havia tentado dizer. Sua vida havia desmoronado, e ela sequer teve tempo de reagir.

Ele afastou-se alguns centímetros do rosto pálido dela, e observou-o. Ela ainda mantinha os olhos fechados. Estreitou-a em seus braços, fazendo-a esconder o rosto na curva de seu pescoço; não demorou para senti-la chacoalhar com os soluços. Chorava silenciosamente. Apoiou o queixo sobre um dos ombros de Hermione, e enterrou os dedos em seus cachos caramelo.

- Droga, Granger, por que você faz isso...? – perguntou, mais para si mesmo do que para a jovem que se escondia, indefesa, em seu abraço. Fazia apenas um dia que se aproximara dela, e já percebia que a garota tinha aquela tendência para sofrer em silêncio. E aquilo o intrigava.

- Me solte. – Foram as duas únicas palavras que Hermione conseguiu emitir. A voz soara baixa, mas ainda assim ele a havia escutado. Ela sentiu o abraço tornar-se mais frouxo, até que mal pudesse perceber os braços fortes ao redor de si. Deu um passo para trás, e foi invadida pelo frio.

Draco fitou-a, percebendo que ela respirava descompassadamente, enchendo os pulmões completamente de ar como se não o fizesse há muito tempo. E só agora notava as olheiras que assombravam seu rosto.

Não a viu erguer uma das mãos, aberta, e acertá-lo no rosto com força.

E também não a viu deixar sua sala, batendo a porta atrás de si.

(fim da cena)

Não tinha idéia de quanto tempo passara deitada ali.

Apesar de saber que _ainda_ tinha um emprego, não desejava voltar para ele tão cedo. A primeira coisa que fizera ao deixar a sala de Malfoy foi se dirigir até o salão de entrada do Ministério na maior velocidade que pôde, e dali aparatar diretamente para o hall de seu prédio. Não havia se preocupado em momento algum se seus vizinhos trouxas estariam ali ou não, pois tudo o que queria era se enterrar definitivamente em sua cama. E era exatamente ali que estava agora.

Bichento dormia, e ronronava sobre sua barriga. A televisão estava ligada em um canal de filmes antigos trouxas, seu favorito, quando tinha tempo para assisti-lo. As imagens envelhecidas eram a única coisa que iluminavam o aposento, mas Hermione não prestava atenção ao filme. Sua mente conseguia apenas pensar sobre os rumos inesperados, e _desesperados_, que sua vida havia tomado. Esfregou os olhos com as pontas dos dedos, afundando-se ainda mais sobre o amontoado de travesseiros nos quais estava deitada.

Os primeiros versos de _Moonriver_ preencheram o aposento, e Hermione fechou os olhos. Depois de tantas coisas acontecendo descontroladamente, sentia que o mínimo que merecia era dormir até o fim de seus dias.

(fim da cena)

O mês seguinte se passou como em disparada.

Hermione voltou ao Ministério dois dias depois da reunião com Jack Carworth, considerando-se minimamente recuperada, e descobriu que todos haviam se adaptado rapidamente ao novo chefe. A rotina dos dias que se seguiram foi a exata mesma a qual ela estava acostumada. Poderia até mesmo fingir que estivera febril por alguns dias, e tivera delírios sobre a aposentadoria de Jack. O problema em fingir era receber as visitas constantes de Draco Malfoy em sua sala, entregando papéis e recolhendo-os. Isso a fazia incapaz de escapar.

Recebia corujas de Harry e Ginny a cada dois dias, e sabia que os amigos ainda preocupavam-se com sua saúde mental. Descobrira que, se mergulhasse profundamente nas águas calmas de seu trabalho, podia desviar a atenção do que a incomodava e o tempo passava rápida e imperceptivelmente. Infelizmente, a descoberta a afastara dos amigos por um mês inteiro, e Hermione reparara nesse fato somente no momento em que um aviãozinho de papel invadiu sua sala, com mais uma carta dos amigos.

_Oi Mi!_

_Como vão as coisas? Fiquei um pouco apreensiva com sua última carta, estava tão curta! _Hermione chutou-se mentalmente nesse ponto, pois sequer se lembrava do que havia escrito para a melhor amiga. Suas ações eram cada vez mais mecânicas, e menos pensadas.

_Bem, só para avisar você, Ron e Gabrielle retornaram de viagem há uma semana, e planejam dar uma festinha na próxima sexta-feira. Obviamente idéia de Ron... Ele comentou que pretende enviar os convites daqui a dois dias, então só estou avisando para, sabe como é, você se preparar e tudo. Harry e eu estamos morrendo de saudade, não fique mais enfiada nesse escritório por tanto tempo, ou então nós teremos que assassinar seu chefe, e Jack parece um cara muito legal para merecer isso._

A jovem mulher suspirou, e um sorriso estampou seus lábios. Os amigos não sabiam da aposentadoria de seu antigo chefe, e muito menos imaginavam quem era o novo. Ela apanhou uma nova folha de papel, ainda pensando em algumas palavras calmas para escrever aos amigos, quando um leve som de batidas interrompeu seu delicioso silêncio, vindo da porta de madeira.

Hermione mal entreabrira os lábios para permitir que entrassem em sua sala, e Draco Malfoy a abriu sem cerimônias, na direção da mesa já atulhada de papéis.

- É bom que você esteja terminando a última pilha de papéis que eu trouxe. – Começou ele, depositando sobre a mesa mais uma pilha. A jovem permaneceu imóvel, e apenas meneou a cabeça para cima e para baixo. Draco deu uma boa olhada ao redor da sala.

Aquilo o espantava. Não havia conhecido Hermione na escola para poder tirar maiores conclusões, mas sabia como num decreto que a garota costumava ser um exemplo em organização e pontualidade. O que via ali, diante de seus olhos, era a sala de alguém preguiçoso e desordeiro. O completo oposto.

As cadeiras e poltronas estavam cobertas de blusas penduradas, e a mesa era ocupada por diversas canecas vazias de café, além de papéis amassados e dobrados por todos os lados. O único porta-retratos da mesa mantinha-se virado para baixo, e Draco seria capaz até mesmo de apostar que aquela era uma foto do quarteto. A única parte da mesa que beirava algo semelhante à organização era o pequeno quadrado vazio de superfície onde Hermione empilhara cuidadosamente as cartas mandadas pelos amigos no último mês.

Voltou os olhos metálicos e analíticos para a jovem mulher a sua frente, procurando nela também a desordem tão evidente daquela sala. Os cabelos estavam presos num coque frouxo, e a franja espessa havia sido colocada para trás com grampos. As roupas, sempre bem passadas e alinhadas, estavam amarrotadas. A imagem, por um momento, fez com que ele pensasse numa flor murchando.

- Nota-se que não está. – Completou, atraindo os olhos caramelo para os seus. – Tente passar menos tempo mandando cartinhas e mais tempo trabalhando, Granger.

Virou-se antes de ver as sobrancelhas dela levantarem-se em descrença, e caminhou até a porta a passos rápidos, batendo-a ao sair da sala.

_Oi Ginny. _Começou.

_Talvez eu seja demitida, de qualquer forma._

_Então acho que vejo vocês na sexta._

_Amor, Mi._

(fim da cena)

E então os dias no Ministério pareceram se tornar, no mínimo, tediosos. Aquele trabalho sufocava Draco, que não era acostumado a ter horários e diversas pessoas o vigiando. Embora fosse o chefe ali, sabia que todos os olhos do departamento estavam sobre si, apenas esperando um deslize. Especialmente um par de olhos cor-de-mel, atento e desejoso por suas falhas.

Sua diversão particular para os dias monótonos, nos quais as pilhas de relatórios a conferir não eram suficientes para seu entretenimento, era invadir aquela sala e perturbar sua ocupante. Divertia-se internamente vendo-a confusa e desfeita, coisa que tornava-se mais constante, mesmo quando não invadia sua sala com mais trabalho para ela. E aquilo o intrigava. Já havia se passado um mês desde o casamento, data na qual sua proximidade com aquela garota aumentara consideravelmente quando a socorrera bêbada de um provável escândalo. Desde então, passara a observar seu comportamento, e notara milhares de pequenas facetas. Ela sacrificava-se em benefício dos amigos, escondia os sentimentos apenas de si mesma, desorganizava a própria vida tentando fugir da realidade. E conseguia manter-se intrigante àqueles olhos metálicos.

Ele levantou-se de sua cadeira estofada, e fitou o relógio fixo na parede oposta. Já passava das cinco da tarde, horário no qual aquele departamento podia-se considerar às moscas. Gostava de ficar até mais tarde, tendo o andar todo para si. Apreciava o silêncio natural.

Apanhou o casaco pendurado ao lado da porta, e a abriu, trancando-a magicamente depois de sair.

Caminhou lentamente pelo corredor, tendo apenas o estalar suave de seus sapatos sobre o piso como companhia. Já era quinta-feira, só mais um dia o separava do final de semana, que significavam para ele dois dias trancafiado na Mansão Malfoy. Provavelmente gostava mais de passar seus dias no escritório. Parou em frente ao elevador e chamou-o, fazendo o pequeno botão na parede acender-se. O mostrador indicava que a porta se abriria em aproximadamente dez segundos.

- Elevador! – Uma figura apareceu aos tropeços, e a quantidade de papéis em seus braços ocultava seu rosto e formas. Por não enxergar corretamente devido a grande carga que carregava, calculou erroneamente os passos que a levariam até a porta do elevador, a apenas alguns segundos de se abrir.

Draco mantinha-se de costas para o corredor, concentrado na porta do elevador, quando sentiu um impacto em suas costas. Foi jogado para a frente no mesmo instante em que a porta se abriu, dando tempo para recompor-se antes de virar e identificar a figura que o atingira. Encontrou Hermione Granger ajoelhada, tentando juntar novamente todas as pilhas de papéis que carregava instantes antes. Saiu do elevador, ainda observando-a.

- Mas que droga... – Murmurou ela, tateando incessantemente a procura de mais papéis perdidos. O dia, até então, não a estava tratando bem. Passara quase todo o tempo desde a manhã terminando todos aqueles relatórios, e, vendo que não conseguiria, pensou em levar para casa os remanescentes. Não poderia se dar ao luxo de perder qualquer daqueles papéis.

Não percebeu o rápido aceno de varinha que os fez juntarem-se em duas pilhas impecáveis sobre o piso.

E não demorou para que seus olhos se voltassem para cima, encontrando Draco Malfoy a fitá-la de maneira divertida.

- Vejo que deixou completamente para trás os hábitos bruxos. – Cutucou, observando-a se levantar e desamassar suas roupas, sem muito sucesso. Havia olheiras sob seus olhos, e ele imaginou que a garota não dormia havia algumas noites.

- Vejo que _não_ deixou completamente para trás os hábitos de idiota. – Sorriu levemente, sem emoção, e, num aceno de varinha, levitou as duas pilhas de relatórios fazendo-as seguirem sua figura para dentro do elevador. Em instantes, a porta se fechou, deixando Draco para fora.

Ele revirou os olhos, já entediado com as coisas da forma como estavam. Apesar disso, sempre esperava que cutucá-la mais uma vez poderia render algum divertimento.

Um pedaço de papel amarrotado no chão chamou sua atenção quando fez menção de dar dois passos para trás, e aguardar que o elevador novamente aparecesse. Abaixou-se, intrigado, e o apanhou entre os dedos. Tratava-se de um daqueles aviõezinhos de recados que inundavam o departamento todos os dias. Mas aquele não estivera ali antes. Abriu-o rapidamente, deparando-se com uma caligrafia desconhecida, destinatário conhecido e objetivo _muito _interessante.

_Oi Mi!_

_Como você já deve ter sabido por Ginny, Gabrielle e eu voltamos de viagem há alguns dias, e estamos planejando uma pequena festa amanhã à noite._

_A festa será às 19 horas, no pub de sempre (espero que não tenha se esquecido do bom e velho BrandySoul). Contamos com a sua presença para colocar a conversa em dia!_

_Ah, e pode levar algum acompanhante, porque inauguraram uma pista de dança e Ginny me disse que você gosta de dançar._

_Amor, Ron._

Ele notara que a garota havia riscado a palavra 'acompanhante', e revirou os olhos, dobrando novamente o pequeno avião de papel. O movimento revelou algumas palavras rabiscadas numa caligrafia caprichosa, já conhecida por Draco.

Hermione havia escrito '_talvez eu minta sobre o acompanhante'_.

(fim da cena)

Azul-marinho poderia ser considerado uma boa opção de cor.

Não era tão escura quanto ela gostaria, mas parecia adequada para a ocasião. Um tom melancólico e vazio, de beleza discreta.

Hermione tirou o cabide de dentro do armário, no qual estava pendurado o belo vestido, e colocou-o em frente a própria figura diante do espelho. O resultado pareceu agradar o suficiente para que ela deixasse a toalha felpuda cair, e logo se enfiou descuidadamente dentro do traje, fechando o zíper nas costas em seguida. Calçou as sapatilhas negras e delicadas que havia separado, e se fitou novamente em frente ao espelho.

O vestido azul caía elegantemente sobre o corpo esbelto, apesar de sua simplicidade. O decote era reto sobre os ombros, e o tecido descia por seu corpo suavemente até pouco acima dos joelhos. Não tinha mangas, e uma fina tira do mesmo tecido envolvia seu tronco logo abaixo do busto, enfeitando o detalhe com um pequeno e delicado laço. Virou-se, e observou o caimento do vestido na parte de trás, dando-se por satisfeita.

Apanhou alguns grampos sobre o criado mudo, e colocou todo o cabelo úmido rapidamente preso em um coque frouxo. Sentia que estava atrasada, apesar de não conseguir se lembrar do horário marcado no bilhete de Ron. Não conseguia lembrar-se de onde colocara o aviãozinho de papel que havia recebido do amigo no dia anterior, e o único dado que se manteve em sua memória era o local da festa.

Passou rapidamente os dedos pelo tecido que a envolvia, e decidiu que faltava alguma coisa. Lembrou-se do relógio delicado de prata dentro de sua gaveta, e em alguns instantes o objeto já estava em seu pulso. Dando-se por satisfeita, apanhou a pequena carteira sobre a cama e posicionou-a debaixo do braço. Um rápido estalo depois, e sua figura não mais ocupava o aposento.

(fim da cena)

O BrandySoul tivera seu interior decorado com diversas luzes. As colunas que sustentavam o segundo andar estavam cobertas por pequenas lâmpadas, assim como cada canto do pub. Além dessas, as clarabóias pendentes do teto também iluminavam o lugar, lançando-o numa atmosfera elegante e acolhedora. Havia apenas duas mesas, num dos cantos do salão, unidas. E a pista de dança, logo a frente, parecia envolvida por fadas luminosas. A música ambiente, que tocava magicamente, era algo como uma compilação das mais deliciosas canções instrumentais para se dançar a dois.

Hermione atravessou o salão timidamente, admirada com a clara transformação que seu pub favorito sofrera. Aquilo certamente tinha o dedo de Ginny, visto o _talento_ de Ron para planejar festas.

O pub ainda estava vazio, e seu relógio de pulso marcava seis e meia da tarde. A noite mal havia chegado à cidade, e Hermione pegou-se pensando se o horário era tão diferente assim do combinado no bilhete. Sentiu-se tola, e, mais ainda, inadequada para estar ali. Sabia muito bem que sua presença era apenas por consideração ao amigo, e que jamais conseguiria se sentir bem, mesmo que se passassem anos. Um mês ainda era cedo para ela, e temia que qualquer período ainda o fosse.

Sem que percebesse a aproximação, Hermione foi envolvida por dois braços firmes, que passaram a pressionar gentilmente sua cintura. E antes que ela pudesse sequer pensar, um perfume suave atingiu seus sentidos, trazendo consigo a compreensão.

- Oi Mi! – A voz conhecida soou em seu ouvido, e ela sentiu os braços estreitarem ainda mais ao redor de si, puxando-a contra a figura macia e quente. Não ouvia aquela voz, a não ser em pensamentos, havia cerca de um mês. E aquilo a desnorteava.

Teve apenas forças para tocar os braços fortes levemente com as pontas dos dedos, e sorrir, ainda que Ron não pudesse ver seu rosto. Sentiu seus olhos encherem-se de lágrimas, mas ignorou-as, preocupada em manter a respiração constante. Seu perfeito disfarce era perfeito apenas para ele, e Hermione desejava que continuasse assim.

- Senti saudade de você, e fiquei bem preocupado com o que ouvi de Ginny. – Acusou ele, virando-a de frente para si em seus braços. A jovem levou uma das mãos ao rosto e rapidamente secou os olhos, e tentou colocar nos lábios um sorriso mais caloroso. – Você está mais magra do que eu me lembrava..

- Só tenho trabalhado demais. – Disse, tocando-o na bochecha com uma das mãos. – E você está visivelmente mais cheinho também. – Soltou um leve riso, enquanto escondia rapidamente o rosto na curva do pescoço de Ron.

Ele gargalhou, e finalmente soltou-a.

- Fiquei com medo de que o convite não chegasse em você a tempo, e eu realmente queria você aqui hoje. – Ele disse, enquanto segurava as mãos de Hermione nas suas. Ela não pôde deixar de imaginar que não precisaria impor a si mesma todo aquele fingimento se o convite não tivesse chegado a sua sala.

- Recebi o convite ontem, Ron, e estou aqui agora. É o que importa. – Deu um pequeno sorriso, apertando levemente as mãos entre as suas. Ele também sorriu, enquanto parecia procurar dentro da memória algo para dizer. O pub já começava a encher, e alguns amigos de Ron já se aproximavam dele a fim de cumprimentá-lo.

- Trouxe alguém? – Ele perguntou, ansioso. Hermione sorriu nervosamente, sabendo que seu péssimo disfarce jamais seria notado pelo ruivo a sua frente.

- Sim, mas ele vai demorar um pouco mais. – _Ou pode nem aparecer_, completou mentalmente, _a não ser que amigos imaginários se materializem essa noite.._

Sua linha de raciocínio se perdeu quando sentiu uma mão tocando sua cintura, enlaçando-a possessivamente.

- Desculpe o atraso, _amor_.

* * *

Hey all!

Dessa vez não demorei _tanto_, agradeço DEMAIS as reviews fofíssimas que recebi, espero continuar recebendo pra também continuar escrevendo rapidinho! Ufa!

Beijo.

D.


	6. 5: Save the last dance

**Entre Perdas e Ganhos**

Capítulo 5:

_Save the last dance for me_

(Guarde a última dança para mim)

- Desculpe o atraso, _amor._

Hermione ainda mantinha-se de costas para a entrada do pub, em choque.

Toda a cena pareceu congelar-se, permitindo-a apenas observar atentamente as mudanças faciais de Ron. Suas sobrancelhas quase se uniram, as pupilas dilataram por um rápido instante, até que um sinal distorcido de entendimento cruzasse, afinal, suas feições.

Ele, desajeitado, levou uma das mãos à nuca e remexeu nervosamente os fios ruivos que ali encaracolavam. Um claro indício, observado por Hermione desde a escola, de que o garoto não sabia o que dizer.

Os dedos firmes de seu _acompanhante_ pressionaram levemente sua cintura novamente, retirando-a do transe em que se encontrava. E Hermione recapitulou, em uma fração de segundo, o que acabara de acontecer; estava no BrandySoul, conversando com Ron no início de sua festa de recepção. Ele perguntara sobre seu acompanhante, e ela sentiu-se desabar por saber que não haveria nenhum. E então _Malfoy_.

Hermione virou-se bruscamente, encarando os olhos cinza-metálicos enfurecida. Ele apenas levantou uma sobrancelha platinada, e deu um sorriso de lado. Como se o simples gesto pudesse explicar _tudo._

- Desculpe o atraso. – Repetiu, exprimindo divertimento no olhar, em resposta à indignação silenciosa da jovem mulher ainda em seus braços. – Demorei mais do que gostaria com uns papéis no Ministério.

A garota deixou os lábios entreabrirem-se, ainda em surpresa, e Draco apenas sorriu.

- E-então seu acompanhante... é o Malfoy? – Ron manifestou-se, lembrando a Hermione que ainda estava ali. Esse fato somava, em sua mente, apenas mais um motivo para planejar um cruel e _doloroso_ assassinato.

Abriu a boca para responder, formulando da melhor maneira possível as palavras que iriam fazê-lo entender que aquele homem que a segurava pela cintura não passava de um _farsante_ e irritante indivíduo que, desde que se tornara seu chefe por uma crueldade do destino, tinha como passatempo preferido atormentar sua complicada existência. Mas tais explicações jamais puderam ser colocadas para fora.

- Oh, sim, sou eu mesmo.

O tom alegre poderia tê-la irritado ainda mais, se já não estivesse prestes a acertá-lo em cheio naquela expressão _divertidamente_ prepotente. Virou-se novamente para encarar o amigo, e deparou-se com um sorriso tímido, que a desconcertou.

- Uau, isso é realmente inesperado. – Ele passou a mão novamente pelos cabelos ruivos, e por mais que Hermione quisesse desmentir todo aquele absurdo, encontrava-se paralisada. – Mas é ótimo! E você – dirigiu-se para a amiga, um sorriso divertido e acusador surgindo nos lábios. – escondendo isso de Ginny e Harry, aposto que é por isso que teve tão pouco tempo para responder às corujas deles!

Hermione mordeu os lábios internamente, impedindo-se de dizer qualquer coisa. Apenas ergueu os ombros rapidamente, em derrota, e suspirou. O amigo sorriu novamente, derrubando completamente quaisquer esperanças que a jovem ainda nutria por um possível descontentamento quanto à identidade de seu suposto acompanhante. Ele, então, despediu-se rapidamente com um aceno e se dirigiu para a entrada do pub, para que pudesse receber os convidados que já começavam a chegar.

Hermione, recuperando sua capacidade de raciocinar e agir, contornou a mão que ainda a segurava com os dedos finos, e retirou-a bruscamente de sua cintura. Virou-se para fitar Draco, tendo os olhos caramelo ansiosos por explicações. Todo o quadro parecia, mais uma vez, ruir diante de si. Gostaria que o homem a sua frente pudesse lhe dizer o motivo de querer destruir sua vida de tantas maneiras diferentes. E gostaria que ele não demonstrasse tamanho divertimento enquanto o fazia.

Draco ergueu as sobrancelhas, ainda mantendo o semblante divertido, como se a reação da jovem não fizesse qualquer sentido.

- O que? – Ele ergueu as mãos em atestado de inocência, enquanto ela massageava levemente as têmporas com as pontas dos dedos, contendo a crescente irritação. – Ah, é claro, é bem melhor aparecer em uma festa com cara de quem acabou de enterrar o pai e a mãe, em vez de exibir um bom partido como pretendente.

As últimas palavras dele fizeram com que Hermione precisasse conter-se, e não se entregar ao quase irrefreável impulso de enforcá-lo lenta e dolorosamente. É fato que ainda não havia se recuperado de todo o processo do casamento, e ainda da perda do emprego que desejava, e também de ter Draco Malfoy como seu chefe. Mas ainda conseguia ter certa credibilidade para fingir, ao menos para Ron, que tudo estava bem na calmaria de sua vida.

- Eu não sei por que demônios você pode achar que é um bom partido, e muito menos sei por que você se acha no direito de interferir na minha vida pessoal, Malfoy. – Retrucou, cruzando os braços. Soubera, no primeiro momento em que calçara os sapatos para sair de casa, que comparecer àquela festa seria um erro. Agora, parecia simplesmente que qualquer decisão que tomasse também o seria.

- Eu tenho o direito _e _o dever de interferir na sua vida pessoal porque, como já ficou bastante claro, sua vida pessoal interfere no seu trabalho. Logo, se ela estiver bem e equilibrada, seu desempenho no Ministério poderá até mesmo levá-la a um aumento. – E piscou de lado, levando a mão novamente a contornar a pequena cintura com delicadeza. – E sobre eu ser um bom partido... Sinceramente, Granger, você é cega?

Hermione fechou os olhos em irritação, antes de finalmente respirar fundo e ceder. Quando os abriu novamente, já estava minimamente mais calma, e começava a surgir no fundo de sua mente um plano. Observou rapidamente a extensão do salão, notando que algumas pessoas conhecidas chegavam. Voltou os olhos para o loiro a sua frente, que esperava pelo desencadear de suas reações com um olhar interrogativo.

Lançou, então, um pequeno sorriso desafiador, virou as costas e saiu de seus braços com passos decididos na direção do banheiro feminino. Se o Sr. Prepotente Malfoy queria ser seu acompanhante, criar um teatro absurdo na frente de todos os seus amigos e levar seus nervos a frangalhos, _ótimo_. Ele teria, então, que lidar com os outros Weasley, ou pelo menos os que ainda mantinham certo grau de coerência, e que sabidamente odiavam qualquer coisa que _rastejasse_ sob o sobrenome Malfoy.

Já dentro do banheiro feminino, depositou a pequena bolsa de mão sobre a pia e encarou seu reflexo no espelho.

Um suspiro escapou de seus lábios quando constatou, aliviada, que ainda era a Hermione impecável que havia saído de seu apartamento. Nem um único fio de cabelo havia saído de sua posição, e o máximo notável ali era o rubor em suas maçãs do rosto, provavelmente fruto de toda aquela irritação. Mas que seria facilmente confundido com a agitação da festa por todos os outros convidados. Então tudo estava bem, afinal.

(fim da cena)

- Então descobrimos quem é o responsável pelo desaparecimento de nossa amiga!

A voz estridente de Ginny sobressaiu entre as outras que conversavam animadamente à mesa. Em um milésimo de segundo, todos os olhos estavam em Hermione e seu _acompanhante_, e a vontade de chutar sua amiga no meio da canela invadiu seus pensamentos quase de maneira irrefreável. Para a sorte de Ginny, Hermione apenas lançou um de seus muitos sorrisos não intencionais.

- Isso é sério, Mi. Não recebo uma carta decente há semanas. – Ginny apanhou uma das mãos de Hermione nas suas, e fez beicinho enquanto a fitava. Hermione não pôde deixar de sorrir com a imagem cômica de sua amiga.

- Eu tenho trabalhado demais, isso é tudo. – Deixou a cabeça tombar para o lado levemente, como se sua superficialidade nas cartas fosse apenas devido a quantidade de papéis que Draco colocava em sua mesa diariamente. _Isso não é totalmente mentira..._, pensou.

- Não coloque toda a culpa em seu chefe! – Um cutucão leve em sua cintura, quase carinhoso, fez com que Hermione saltasse em sua cadeira. É claro que Malfoy não poderia ficar calado quando sua vida pessoal estava em pauta. – E depois... Ficar até mais tarde no escritório não é _tão_ ruim assim. – E deu uma piscadela na direção de Hermione, arrancando risos de Ginny.

- Oh, Merlin... – Ela afundou em sua cadeira, massageando as têmporas com as pontas dos dedos. Sentiu o braço de Draco passar por trás de suas costas, puxando-a levemente em sua direção. Nesse ponto de seu embaraço, não conseguiu reunir forças para protestar.

- Aah. Sendo assim, tudo bem. – Ginny respondeu, colocando uma mecha do cabelo ruivo atrás da orelha. E então abaixou um pouco mais a voz, debruçando-se levemente sobre a mesa para chegar mais perto da amiga. – _Mas você vai me contar tudo depois._

Hermione apenas balançou a cabeça em afirmação, ainda absorta em pensamentos raivosos. Podia até mesmo sentir o sorriso presunçoso de Malfoy emanando em sua direção, e queria tirá-lo dali a qualquer custo. Se pudesse ter apenas um desejo naquele momento, estava dividida entre duas opções. Queria vingar-se de Malfoy, queria fazê-lo sentir pelo menos um décimo do embaraço que ela sentia naquele momento, nem que para isso precisasse fazer um feitiço para desaparecer com suas roupas, deixando-o apenas em trajes mínimos no meio de uma avenida movimentada. Oh, _não_. Nem isso seria suficiente para fazê-lo pagar. E por outro lado, queria também saber o _motivo_ de ele estar sendo tão... As palavras fugiam em sua mente. Desprezível, Inconveniente, _Sonserino_. Nada parecia ruim o suficiente para descrever a situação.

Respirou fundo, passando levemente os dedos pelo rosto corado. Se precisava contar tudo a Ginny, era melhor que o fizesse o mais rápido possível. Seria como fazer uma prova difícil, não que houvesse provas difíceis para Hermione. E com esse pensamento, ela apanhou delicadamente a mão que envolvia sua cintura e a retirou, fitando seu dono nos olhos metálicos e _divertidos_.

- Com licença. – Deslizou a cadeira para longe da mesa, e levantou-se. Capturou rapidamente o olhar de Ginny do outro lado, inclinando sutilmente a cabeça na direção do banheiro feminino.

- Opa! – A amiga seguiu o movimento, captando a intenção de Hermione, e seguiu-a.

Draco apenas observou as duas caminhando calmamente para longe da mesa, e lançou um olhar despreocupado para Harry, que estava sentado ao lado do lugar vazio de Ginny.

- Mulheres e banheiros. – O moreno comentou casualmente, e logo os dois juntaram-se às outras pessoas que conversavam animadamente sobre a viagem de Ron e Gabrielle.

(fim da cena)

- Pode ir parando por aí. – Ginny agarrou o braço de Hermione, bloqueando-a ao tentar entrar em um dos boxes. – Informações antes, xixi depois.

A jovem mulher sorriu, e suspirou derrotada. Já conhecia a curiosidade de Ginny havia anos, e ela certamente não permitiria que tivesse nem mais um segundo para si antes de despejar tudo que a ruiva desejava saber.

- Ok. – Hermione virou-se, ficando de frente para a amiga. – O que quer saber?

Ginny soltou uma exclamação e saltitou algumas vezes ao redor de Hermione, fazendo com que o bonito vestido verde acompanhasse o movimento de forma graciosa. Então parou, e levou uma das mãos aos lábios, sua expressão tornando-se concentrada. Algo pareceu acender-se por trás dos olhos castanhos, e um pequeno sorriso tomou conta de seus lábios.

- Está bem. Hmm. – Ela deixou os braços caírem ao lado do corpo, posicionando as mãos em sua cintura de forma que _quase _lembrasse Molly aos olhos de Hermione. Essa pequena comparação fez com que Hermione contivesse um risinho, concluindo que seria melhor manter o pensamento longe do conhecimento de Ginny. – Que isso começou depois do casamento eu já sei. Mas... Quero saber se começou _por conta_ do que aconteceu lá.

Hermione levou rapidamente uma das mãos ao rosto, colocando desajeitadamente uma mecha de cabelo que se desprendera do penteado atrás da orelha. A verdade era que sequer se lembrava do que havia acontecido naquele dia. Lembrava de estar na festa, e depois de virar uma taça de champanhe atrás da outra em busca de... Não sabia. E depois, lembrava de estar dançando com Harry, ainda que esses fragmentos de memória tivessem se tornado muito confusos em sua cabeça. Só tinha certeza de uma coisa; acordara na manhã seguinte com Draco Malfoy em seu apartamento.

- Não sei, Ginny. – Disse, ainda evitando os olhos da amiga. Detestava mentir, ainda mais para alguém que a conhecia tão bem. Entretanto, _conhecer _Hermione não parecia ser o suficiente para captar suas mentiras, concluiu com uma emoção dividida entre amargura e alívio. – Passei a conhecê-lo melhor depois do casamento, então...

- Ah, eu sabia! – A amiga a interrompeu, um sorrisinho triunfante brincando em seus lábios. – Sabia que era a coisa certa fazê-lo levar você para casa.

Hermione sorriu também, ainda que a expressão não atingisse completamente seus olhos. Ginny havia sido uma das primeiras pessoas a conversar com ela sobre Ron, quando ainda estavam em Hogwarts. É óbvio que todos os outros alunos também sabiam sobre seus sentimentos, e até mesmo os professores, se fosse realmente ser sincera. Mas Ginny sempre estivera ao seu lado, e depois Harry também. Não parecia certo mentir para seus amigos, quando sabia que eles só queriam sua felicidade. E naquele momento, Hermione sentia-se _quase_ o pior tipo de pessoa existente por fazer pessoas tão importantes pensarem que ela estava feliz e recuperada, quando na verdade ainda era o mesmo mosaico de um mês atrás.

Suspirou, abraçando o próprio corpo com uma das mãos. Ainda que mentir a fizesse se sentir tão mal, via seus amigos felizes. Retirava de suas vidas a preocupação constante com a amiga deixada de lado pelo garoto que sempre amara, a amiga com quem eles teriam de se preocupar em festas, nos finais de semana solitários e, por que não, no dia-a-dia. A moeda tinha dois lados, e Hermione começava a ver um deles valer a pena.

- Então... – Ginny continuou, retirando Hermione de seus pensamentos. – Vocês começaram esse _relacionamento_ no Ministério? – Uma expressão divertida e até maliciosa ocupou os traços da ruiva, antes dessa levar uma das mãos aos lábios para conter os risinhos. Hermione sorriu, talvez até verdadeiramente, pela primeira vez na noite. Resolveu brincar um pouco com a verdade, afinal.

- Ah, sim. – E baixou a voz quase até um sussurro, colocando a mão em concha ao lado do rosto como se estivesse prestes a soltar uma informação confidencial. – Mas não diga a ninguém. Eu _detestaria_ prejudicar a carreira de alguém por conta disso.

- Oh, certo. – Ginny parecia satisfeita. – Mas você vai me contar _todos_ os detalhes depois. Nem pense em escapar disso!

- De jeito algum. – Hermione ainda mantinha o pequeno sorriso de alguns instantes antes, quando se lembrou de algo que deveria perguntar à amiga. – Mas... Está tudo bem para você, Harry, seus irmãos...?

Ginny a interrompeu, agitando uma das mãos como se espantasse insetos imaginários.

- Não! – E voltou à antiga posição que lembrara Molly aos olhos de Hermione, com as duas mãos na cintura. – Na verdade, depois de tudo que aconteceu, todos nós passamos a aceitar o Malfoy. Quer dizer... Se uma pessoa vive toda a vida acreditando em algo que é, bem, e_rrado_... Só se pode esperar que um dia alguma coisa aconteça para abrir os olhos dessa pessoa. – Completou, uma expressão pensativa tomando conta de seu rosto.

- Antes tarde do que nunca, então? – Tentou Hermione, compreendendo a lógica de Ginny, afinal. A ruiva sorriu.

- Nem todos podem ser _Grifinórios_, certo? – E então cutucou levemente a amiga com o cotovelo, e puxou-a para saírem do banheiro e voltarem à mesa.

(fim da cena)

Depois do jantar, todos ainda continuavam sentados à mesa, seja bebericando de seus copos ou conversando animadamente. Harry tinha um dos braços ao redor dos ombros de Ginny, segurando-a carinhosamente contra si. E Hermione observava os amigos distraidamente, enquanto eles permaneciam alheios a seus olhares. Os dois, assim como também Bill e Fleur, prestavam atenção a algo que Charlie contava ao restante da mesa. Do outro lado, Gabrielle tentava sem sucesso fazer com que alguns dos fios ruivos do cabelo de Ron permanecessem assentados. Ele apenas capturava seus dedos e beijava-os, ganhando risinhos em resposta da jovem mulher.

Hermione suspirou. Todos ali pareciam contentes com suas próprias vidas, seus pequenos universos particulares. Ela sabia que, depois, cada um deles voltaria para casa, pensaria no trabalho do dia seguinte por alguns instantes, talvez preparasse uma ou duas coisas, e iria para a cama na tranqüilidade dos braços daquele ou daquela que estava ao seu lado. Ela tateou distraidamente pela mesa em busca da taça que continha sua bebida. Algo doce, um pouco cítrico, que escorreria por sua garganta e talvez a fizesse dormir mais rápido quando voltasse para a solidão de sua casa.

O som de algumas risadas a distraiu de sua pequena divagação, e ela colocou o copo sobre a mesa novamente. Charlie havia terminado sua história, e agora Ron começara uma breve narrativa sobre algo que acontecera a ele e Gabrielle durante a viagem de lua-de-mel. Ainda assim, Hermione não pode deixar de prestar atenção. Não ao conteúdo, mas ao narrador. As milhares de diminutas luzes que iluminavam o _pub_ naquela noite pareciam refletir em seus olhos, numa espécie de felicidade impossível de se conter.

E ainda presa em seu momento observador, não percebeu a movimentação de todos na mesa. Reparou, entretanto, que Ron havia se levantado e se dirigira a algum lugar além da pequena pista, parando para trocar algumas palavras apressadas com um dos recepcionistas do _pub_. Então sentiu uma mão pousar delicadamente sobre seu ombro, a temperatura morna enviando pequenos arrepios sob sua pele.

- Se já terminou de despi-lo com os olhos... – Começou Malfoy num sussurro divertido e debochado. – Acho que a idéia é que todos dancem, agora.

Hermione revirou os olhos levemente, e ergueu os ombros, derrotada. Levantou-se de sua cadeira, e caminhou a pequenos passos até o bar, onde pretendia sentar-se a uma das banquetas e continuar a observar a festa. Draco seguiu-a, puxando a banqueta ao lado para que também pudesse sentar-se.

- Tudo bem. – Ele virou-se para encará-la, encontrando-a com os olhos fechados em uma linha de irritação. – Eu esperava que os outros Weasley tivessem _algum_ resquício de bom senso. Mas aparentemente, ou todos estão satisfeitos demais com suas próprias vidas para prestar atenção, ou então acreditam que você é _suficiente_ para mim.

Abriu os olhos caramelo, não mais encontrando a diversão brincando por entre os cinza-metálicos dele. Draco a encarava com atenção, os cotovelos apoiados sobre o bar. Na verdade, aquela era uma imagem que a jovem mulher não se lembrava de ter visto, talvez nem em Hogwarts. Piscou, recobrando sua linha de raciocínio.

- Então eu não sei o que você planeja, mas... – Foi interrompida num sobressalto, quando o punho de Draco chocou-se contra o bar num baque surdo.

- Eu não _planejo_ coisa nenhuma, Granger. E eu acho que você precisa ouvir algumas coisas.

No instante seguinte, Hermione sentiu seu pulso ser agarrado de uma maneira não tão gentil, e puxado na direção da pista. Malfoy andava na frente, puxando-a atrás de si com determinação. Mas ela não recuou ou tentou recuperar o controle. Pesou rapidamente os prós e contras de causar uma pequena cena, e decidiu-se por comportar-se. Não queria criar nenhum motivo adicional para que os amigos se preocupassem com ela. Ainda que, pensou amargamente, eles não parecessem tão interessados assim.

Draco parou a um canto, virando-se de frente para a jovem mulher. O olhar determinado ainda estava presente, e Hermione encarou-o, incapaz de se mover para sair dali. Naquele momento, não conseguiu reconhecer o garoto esnobe que havia conhecido na escola. Só via a sua frente um homem adulto, a camisa em cinza chumbo apenas ressaltando o sutil azul de seus olhos, nos quais o brilho de determinação a jovem desconhecia.

- Primeiro... – Ele disse, aproximando-se sem qualquer cerimônia e enlaçando a cintura de Hermione com a mão direita. – Você precisa sair desse lugar em que se colocou, Granger. – E então, com a outra mão buscou a dela, erguendo-a levemente.

- Eu não sei do que você está-

- Não me interrompa, por favor. – Hermione bufou, e Draco conteve-se para não rir. Arriscou um pequeno passo para a esquerda, e foi seguido por ela. – Você está se colocando no lugar da _donzela_ que deve ser protegida por todo o reino. – Ela fez menção de puxar a mão que ele segurava de volta para si, mas Draco puxou-a mais para perto, impossibilitando sua fuga. – Todos que estão aqui acreditam que você é forte o suficiente para vencer uma guerra.

Ele afastou-a levemente apenas para que pudesse ver sua expressão, e encontrou-a com o lábio inferior trêmulo, mal conseguindo conter o choro que logo iria começar. Draco virou o corpo, fazendo com que ela agora fitasse o bar. Assim ninguém a veria se desfazer mais uma vez.

Suspirou, cansado.

- O que estou tentando dizer... É que ninguém está preocupado agora porque acreditam que está tudo bem, que você _pode_ cuidar disso sozinha. – Sentiu-a estremecer levemente em seus braços, e ela balançou a cabeça levemente para sinalizar que ainda estava ouvindo.

Hermione não confiava em sua voz naquele momento. Na verdade, arrependia-se por ter criado, desde os onze anos de idade, a fachada de garota forte e bem-resolvida. Seu coração doía, seu corpo todo doía, e seu orgulho a fizera vir parar nos braços de ninguém menos que Draco Malfoy. Aquela situação era unicamente por sua culpa. Seu orgulho inquebrável jamais a deixara revelar seus sentimentos para Ron, e então ela estaria fadada a viver entrelaçada àquela rede de mentiras que ela mesma criara, enganando a todos que mais amava. E a única pessoa que sabia a verdade era o garoto que a odiara por metade de sua vida, e cujo sentimento era recíproco.

Draco ainda a segurava firmemente quando a canção terminou, e logo outra tomou seu lugar, dessa vez alguns tempos mais agitada.

Hermione retirou o rosto de onde o havia apoiado no ombro de Draco, ainda que não se lembrasse de tê-lo feito, e encarou-o. As palavras ainda se revoltavam dentro de sua mente buscando por compreensão, mas a jovem mulher não sentia mais o ardor das lágrimas em seus olhos. Ele fitou-a brevemente e sorriu de lado, girando-a com um movimento firme da mão em sua cintura, segurando a outra mão junto da sua. Apanhou-a novamente em seus braços no retorno, e continuou com os pequenos passos laterais de antes, dirigindo-os dessa vez mais para o centro da pista.

- Agora eu sugiro que você _finja_ que está se divertindo.

Hermione soltou o ar, sem saber que o havia prendido, e um pequeno sorriso tomou conta de seus lábios, logo seguido do revirar de seus olhos. Não conseguiria se livrar de Malfoy naquela noite, então talvez pudesse presentear seus amigos com mais algum tempo daquela ilusão absurda.

Não havia percebido, no entanto, que um par de olhos azuis a observavam atentamente do outro lado da pista, enquanto seu dono enlaçava carinhosamente a cintura de sua jovem esposa.

* * *

Olá!

Pois é, eu demorei uns _dois anos_ com esse capítulo, não foi? Mas não se preocupem...eu gosto demais dessa fic para deixá-la. E por favor, deixem alguma opinião ou sugestão, eu ficarei agradecida. Não posso prometer que escreverei o próximo capítulo mais rápido, porque estou na última semana do último semestre letivo da faculdade, e supõe-se que esse tipo de período traga algum tipo de caos à vida das pessoas. Ainda assim, resolvi postar esse capítulo!

Até o próximo, pessoal.

D.


End file.
